BLACK VS WHITE
by tweekers.luvs.u.16
Summary: The year is 2771. The remaining humans have been divided into four countries; Black, White, Red, and Brown. The Whites and Blacks have always had a tradition of hating each other. However, the princes of the enemy kingdoms form a secret friendship. The White prince, Pip, soon starts to have feelings for his new friend. But he could never act on such feelings, could he? Dip. Creek.
1. Tradition

**IMPORTANT NOTE: When this story refers to 'Whites', 'Blacks, 'Reds', and 'Browns', it's not intended to sound racist at all; it's just the way things are. I'm not a racist at all, and I don't intend it to sound that way.**

* * *

Ok, first of all, let me get something straight. People of White and people of Black **_hate_** each other. Nothing will ever change that. No one knows when, how or why this hatred started, but it's been going on for such a long time; that it's become tradition. Perhaps it's because of the opposite colours or something. But then again, the way we function is pretty much the same. I don't know. I'm a White. The prince actually. The real heir to the Whites, Butters Stotch, has never been a healthy person. He's almost always sick. And about four years ago, his illnesses took a turn for the worst, and now he can barely walk without some help.

I'm an orphan, and I was always at the top of the class when it came to academics. The Queen decided I would be an appropriate person to be the 'replacement' prince. She's nice. She even let me keep my actual name, 'Phillip Pirrup'. People just call me 'Pip' for short though. God knows where they got _that_ idea from. I've never been one to make friends, and I'm fairly shy, so actually most people refer to me as 'young prince' or simply just 'prince'. Meh, whatever. Why should I care if I don't have many friends? I have the utmost respect that anyone could ask for. As long as everyone's not cruel or mean to me, then that's fine. Most just think I'm cold, anyway.

I don't know who my parents are/were. I was never told anything about them, like most orphans are. Here's the deal; there are four cities/kingdoms/countries/empires/districts, whatever you want to call them. We're separated into them by hair colour. So there's the White kingdom for people with fair and blond hair; Brown for brunettes or dark blonds; Black for black haired people; and Red for red, ginger or strawberry blond haired people. When you get old, and your hair turns grey, then you still stay in your original kingdom. And if your hair colour changes as you grow, then you're transferred to the appropriate kingdom. It depends what colour you are where you're allowed to go. The Black and White kingdoms are off limits to each other, of course. The Reds allow everyone except the Browns to come into their country. Us Whites allow everyone except the Blacks. Browns don't allow anyone unless you have permission from the prince. They're a bit…overprotective of their land.

It's not illegal to be romantically involved with a person from another colour. It may be a tiny bit frowned upon (if a White and a Black become involved, then actually it is _highly_ frowned upon), but still, many people do it. About a quarter of the population. The down side is, when they have a child, the child must go to their colour. Maybe with one parent, maybe with neither. It's the way things work. But I'm different. Most orphans are told the names of their parents when they're about five, and what kingdom their parents are in at the moment. They told me squat.

Us Whites are very happy people. If you're in a bad mood, or are angered, it's common sense here to keep it to yourself. It's very bad manners to complain about something. You say anything negative here, someone else will always say either 'What's done is done' or 'It can't be helped'. Bottom line: whining won't get you anywhere. Either fix your problems yourself or grin and bear it. Out of the four kingdoms, we use the most technology. Almost everything is built inside, so there's rarely ever a time you'll need to go _outside_. We mainly use marble, glass, and white coloured metal for everything. We all wear white, everyday. For jewelry, we use pure gold; silver is banned since the people of Black use it. We're also allowed to wear golden or yellow clothes to make outfits look less plain, but you have to have some White on you somewhere. With dignity. Any object or food that is black is strictly forbidden, as is a romantic attachment with them. The people of White are always either Christians or Catholics. Don't get me wrong, we still swear.

And we all absolutely hate the country of Black.

* * *

"Wake up, prince." A voice says behind me, not bothering to even touch me. I resume staring at the wall, not listening to what the person said. He doesn't own me. If the queen came in, _then_ I would listen. Alright, I'll admit it. I'm not in the best of moods. But it's not as if anyone will care. I'll still have to do things a prince has to do. "Hey, wake up already." The same person shakes my shoulder, but I again ignore them. "O-M-G! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" The person shouts in anger and pulls me out of bed. I stand up and turn around.

"KENNY, YOU BASTA-

My legs get tangled in the sheets and I fall flat on my face. You'd think Kenny would laugh at me, but he doesn't. I've never seen him smile unless he's faking it to impress people. In reality, he hates me very much. He thinks that_ I_ think I'm better than Butters, and he's been by Butters' side since birth basically. So you can imagine he wasn't very impressed by me suddenly showing up and being declared the 'new' prince. As soon as he met me, he said I was a 'petty replacement' and to not get 'ahead of myself'. Kenny's job is to pretty much stay with Butters and I. An assistant, male equivalent to lady-in-waiting, whatever you prefer to call it.

Albeit most of the time, his job doesn't apply to me. Just Butters. During the occasional times Butters does get up and walk around, Kenny has to stick to his side like glue. To be blunt, if Butters falls, he'll probably break in half the way an old lady would. So anyway, I don't really blame Kenny for spending nearly all his time taking care of him. The only reason he's here to wake me up is because I have to do some very important crap today.

Have a damn meeting with the princes from the other kingdoms.

"Get your ass up and come pray!" Kenny snaps, pointing to the spot next to him, facing the window. I give him a dirty look and do as he says. The people pf White must always pray as soon as they wake up, and right before they go to sleep. No more, no less. It's the way things are; almost law. I scramble up and get next to Kenny. We both take out our cross pendants from around our neck (we're given a necklace with a small cross on it at birth; of course, it's made of pure gold), and clasp the cross part to our hearts. I close my eyes.

_Dear God, thank you for all the lovely blessings you have given me. For my high status as prince, for my few friends, and for my healthy body. If I could ask one thing of you, please grant me my true love soon?_

I make my little prayer short and sweet, since I've got other things upon my mind other than religion today. Like having to talk to the prince of Black. Once a year all the princes/princesses have to meet to 'discuss' things, but really all that happens is the other kingdoms try to convince the prince of Black and I to make amends. It usually ends with the prince of Red and the prince of Brown getting into a huge fight, and the Black prince and I awkwardly leave. Well, it's happened every time since I came into the picture, anyhow.

You'd think the kings and queens would have to take care of these issues with the other kingdoms, but they've got their hands full with financial problems and such. So they leave the relationship crap to us heirs.

I open my eyes and patiently wait for Kenny to finish his prayers. He seems to be doing it extra hard; most likely praying for Butters to get better so I can leave. Pah, fat chance! Kenny finally opens his eyes and sees me watching him.

"What are you looking at!?" He grimaces at me. I take a step back, keeping hold of my usual indifferent expression.

"You."

"Don't get smart with me, you little brat! You're only fourteen!"

"And _you're_ only fifteen." Kenny marches up to me and grabs my collar forcefully.

"You shut up, you smartass! Or I'll-

"Or you'll what? _Hit_ me?" I smile knowingly. Kenny can't touch me. If he does anymore than he's doing to me now, then he's as good as dead. Kenny's eyes widen, and he immediately lets go of me.

"Just fucking get dressed and eat some breakfast. Bebe is coming in an hour." I waver. _Bebe_!? Everyone in the kingdom of White knows Bebe, what with her strong, dominant personality. I'm not fazed by much, but even she scares the crap out of me. She's my tailor; I have to agree with everything she makes me. Though you can get clothes made by machines by inserting a design, I prefer to get my clothes the old fashioned way. And despite how scary she is, even I'll admit Bebe has a gift for designing and making clothes.

But still, I'm not exactly excited about her monthly visits.

* * *

As soon as I step out of my personal elevator and enter the kitchen, I hear a loud crash. The sound makes me flinch ever so slightly, but I merely blink.

"Oh God, my prince, I'm so sorry you had to witness that! I'll clear it up right away!" A friend of mine, Tweek Tweak, clumsily stands up, and bows apologetically to me. He's dropped a stack of plates, and they've all broken. I frown timidly. Why does he do this? Why can't he just call me _Pip_? He usually calls me 'my prince' (he's the only person who calls me that), and he never says my name.

"It's fine. I'll help you clean it." I tell him calmly, crouching down and starting to pick up fragments of the glass. Tweek immediately shakes his head and brushes the shards out of my hand gently.

"Please, don't. I would never want you to cut yourself, my prince,"

"I insist."

"No! I would never be able to face you if I had to see a bandage around your hand that I caused," Tweek says, clasping my hand as if it's actually some kind of value. "You are a very precious person, my prince."

"I've told you a hundred times! Call me Pip!"

"I could _never_ be so formal with you, my prince." Tweek says, sounding shocked. I don't understand. No one has ever treated me as kindly as he has, and yet, he's hurting me even more by refusing to call me by my own name.

"Fine. Do what you want. I going to eat." I snatch my hand away from his and stand up, walking towards the dining room. Many servants stop and make way for me. Several of them also stare at my outfit. All I've done is wear a silk gown over my pajamas, without even tying it. Bebe's coming anyway, and she'll give me a new outfit for this special occasion. She loves to try and impress the other kingdoms by flaunting me; she actually succeeds. I always catch the prince of Black glancing at me.

I sit down and start eating my ready breakfast. Kenny is across the table sipping orange juice, glaring at me every so often. I wish he didn't get such special treatment. The queen is also here, and she smiles as I eat silently.

"Today's the day, hmm, Phillip?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you bothered by having to see _that_ person?" I automatically know she's talking about the prince of Black.

"Not really." Kenny looks up, disturbed. The queen also looks surprised.

"Does he not bother you?"

"He's very polite to me, so I don't particularly mind him, ma'am."

"That's… unusual," The queen shakes her head, baffled. "But anyway, I just wanted to tell you, whatever decisions you make today, you have my utmost support in them."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"And another thing. Who is going with you? Kenny, surely you have some free time? I can take care of dear Butters." Kenny spits out his juice, and I choke on my food. An entire day spent with _Kenny_? I'd rather spend a day with the prince of Black, in all honesty.

"Tweek is coming with me." I tell the queen firmly, continuing my meal.

"What?" She looks taken aback.

"Wh-What?" Tweek asks, peeking his head around from the kitchen door. I wave him off, and he quickly goes back inside.

"The _kitchen_ boy? Pip, surely Kenny would be much more suitable to accompany you?"

"Perhaps. But Kenny is busy with Butters, and you have your own work to do. The chef can manage without Tweek, no problem. He's coming with me."

* * *

Bebe enters my room as I'm finishing my glass of water. The people of White believe if you drink a large portion of water after every meal, it's extremely good for your health. I personally don't think it makes much of a difference, but I do it anyway. It isn't like it's going to harm me.

"What are you _wearing_?!" Bebe stops abruptly and points at me. She's never been one for greetings. I glare at her slightly for almost making me choke on the water.

"Does it truly matter? You're going to rip it off me soon, anyhow." I turn around and hastily finish my water as Bebe gets her stuff out. A small, fair-haired servant boy immediately comes and takes away for me. I don't bother to thank him, since he doesn't bother to even make eye contact. Not that I care. What does get to me, though, is how young the kid is. _Five_, maybe? These days you can work as young as you want, and you can choose whether to attend senior school or not. Attending senior school won't get you a better job; you'll just be smarter than others. But most people wait till they're about ten to work. Seeing such a small child work around here is quite strange.

"Get up here so I can measure you!" Bebe gestures towards a small platform expectantly. I scowl and do as she says.

"Seriously, explain to me why you're wearing this shit." Bebe grimaces as she unties my gown and undoes my shirt.

"You _made_ this 'shit', Bebe, remember?"

"Yes, but for night when no one can see! Parading around in this, during the day, you practically gave me a heart attack…" I roll my eyes. Bebe always exaggerates over the smallest things. "Holy crap, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you! Damn, you're adolescence is finally kicking in. I was always hoping you'd stay like a cute ten year old." I don't say anything, and she sighs. "You're hopeless. Talk more!"

"I have nothing to say, so why on Earth should I have to talk?" I don't understand why people feel the need to force conversations, when everyone can just as easily stay quiet and not say anything. I seriously don't get it at all.

"'Cause it's good manners!"

"I wouldn't want to start getting into the habit of chattering away like a parrot the way you do." Bebe glowers, quivering in rage. She takes the hint and silently finishes measuring me. As always, she takes several steps back, picturing me with her fingers. Nodding to herself, I see that she's finally come to a conclusion.

"I can see it. There's going to be a pure white blouse, with a light golden waist coat with layers either end to compliment it. A small matching golden tie will be added for some _boom_! With matching trousers and white boots to tuck them into. Small white sequined gloves so your hands aren't lonely! TO FINISH IT OFF, A BEIGE COLOURED JACKET WITH SLEEVES JUST BELOW THE ELBOWS; SNOW WHITE STRIPES AROUND THE CUFFS! AND LACE, LOT'S OF LACE!" Bebe goes into beast mode, ripping out a touch pad and scribbling it on with an electronic pencil. I stare at her, slightly afraid. When Bebe gets this determined, she goes insane if you move the slightest inch.

And another thing. When Bebe gets this excited over a new outfit, especially for a special occasion such as today, she goes full out. Half and hour is all it takes. Half an _hour_. And she's done. Finished.

"IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE!" She screams gleefully, gathering up the clothes and shoving them into my arms. "Well put it on, godammit! I have to see! HAVE TO!"

I go into my dressing room, safe from prying eyes, and put the new outfit on. Well, I have to hand it to this young woman. She is indeed a genius. These are the best looking clothes I have ever worn. The other princes will be dying of envy. Bebe bangs on the door loudly. "LEMME SEE, PIP! I HAVE TO SEE THAT MASTERPIECE ON YOU!" I shake my head and step out, showing the anticipated tailor how I look. She drops to her knees in amazement, her mouth in a '0' shape.

"I have to give it to you, Bebe. You've outdone all of your previous works with this. It's wonderful." Bebe shoots up and grabs my hands excitedly.

"It is, isn't it?! I knew it would look great on you. My mom's gonna be so proud of me!" Bebe grins happily, pleased with her work. "You… You do like it though, don't you? You really do?" Bebe gives a nervous smile, hoping for the best. I give her a small nod of approval, and she squeals happily. "Thank you, thank you so much, young prince!" I waver at her referring to me as 'young prince'. The only time she's ever called me that is when we first met and she had to make a good impression.

* * *

"Wow! I've never been here before! It's amazing!" Tweek exclaims, looking around in amazement. Annual meetings for the princes are held in a city that's in the center of all the kingdoms. It's called the 'Purple' kingdom, and you guessed it, everything is purple. Not many people live here, though. Only on special occasions such as Christmas do people all come together to celebrate. The few people who do live here have their hair dyed purple or violet, so that none of them will have grudges against each other.

"Tweek, please, you're embarrassing me." I grumble, flushing after seeing a group of girls in purple dresses giggling at us. Tweek takes no notice of me and keeps looking around admiringly. In the midst of staring at Tweek in disbelief, I crash into someone. Dropping down to the ground, I shake my head at such bad luck. "I'm sorry, I…" My mouth drops open in shock when I look up and see who I crashed into. It's Damien, the prince of _Black_! But what worries me even more is that his good friend Craig is with him. Craig is infamous for being the bluntest, biggest dick to anyone that annoys him. And well, since I just walked straight into Damien…

"You _what_? Speak up! You just crashed into the prince of Black! Have some manners!" Craig snaps, earning a humiliated glare from the other prince. Tweek suddenly decides to get overprotective.

"Hey! Don't forget you're speaking to the prince of _White_! Know your place, dammit!" Tweek and Craig start to get into a heated argument, and in the midst of the two of us observing it, Damien bends down slightly and holds his hand out calmly. I look at him hesitantly, but decide to be polite. I detest this person less than most Whites do, after all, he is similar to me, but I still definitely don't like him. I take his hand and allow him to pull me up. I'm surprised at how gentle he is, for a person from Black. He isn't even scolding me; his calm gaze doesn't have a hint of anger in them. Only a small amount of… fascination, I guess you could say? I'm not fazed by it. This is only his fourth time seeing me, after all.

As Craig and Tweek's fight starts to get physical, Damien and I let go of each other's hands and quickly separate them. I turn Tweek away from his nemesis and hold him at arm's length. "Tweek, we didn't come here to hit people from Black, ok? I came here to discuss with the other princes, and you came here as company. I don't ever want to see such childish shit again, you hear me?" I tell him angrily, embarrassed at his short temper. Did he really need to start _hitting_ the damn dude?

"Yes, my prince."

"Now come on. I don't want to be embarrassed a second time by being late." As we turn around, I catch a glimpse of Damien clapping Craig on the back of the head.

"You stupid _fuck_." He mutters, clearly annoyed. I guess he's like me today. Wants to look like the most sensible colour here. Damien catches me staring as Tweek and I walk behind the two of them. Tweek doesn't notice, since he's too busy looking where he steps, shamed. To my utter shock, Damien gives me a small nod of polite apology. I shakily nod back, not exactly sure what to do. A person of Black has never shown such… respect for me, the prince of _White_!

* * *

"Phillip Pirrup! It's been too long!" I stiffen, and the prince of Brown, Eric Cartman, comes up and puts his arm around me playfully. He's quite laid back, just as all of the people of Brown are. They're very outdoor, country people. Expect tree houses and shrines. A mix of the place they once called Asia, Southern America, and _Native_ America. Brown is a fairly boring colour, so they dress in a mix of brown, orange, green and blue. They basically follow any religion that isn't followed in the other countries. Whites are Christians or Catholics, Reds are Jews or Buddhists, and Blacks are all Satanists. I think Eric Cartman is an Atheist.

Oh! And another thing. Browns and Reds hate each other with a passion. Though not as much as Whites and Blacks hate each other.

"Indeed, maybe a little _too_ long." I agree with Cartman sharply, praying for him to get away from me. Browns think they're better than everyone else because they can operate without much technology. I notice the prince of Black watching me carefully. What the hell does he _want_?

"Get away from him, fatass!" The prince of Red shrieks, pulling me away. "Pip, you don't need to answer the likes of him, you hear me?" This is the first thing that annoys me about Kyle. He's the same age as me, and asks like he's ten years older, just because I haven't been prince for very long. Kyle takes notice of Bebe's outfit.

"Wow, don't you look charming today?" I once again notice the prince of Black eyeing me. Everyone in the room hears and looks at me, in fact. Eric has brought a friend of his, Nelly, I've brought Tweek, Damien brought Craig, and Kyle has brought a young girl called Ruby with him. He always calls her sweet and stuff, but I think she's plain rude. She ignores everyone and never speaks.

"HUH? Who the heck is your tailor, prince of White?" Eric asks curiously. The Browns actually don't use machines to make clothes; they have tailors as well.

"Um, she's a White…"

"Yeah, but what's her name?"

"Bebe Stevens." Eric takes out a notebook and writes the name down quickly. Oh shit. Bebe is going to kill me - she's not particularly fond of the Browns.

"Ok, let's all admit Pip looks damn fine. Can we get on with this meeting already? I want to go home already. Or else I'll be late for my damn dentist appointment." Kyle looks annoyed. That's another thing about Reds. They're all really, really snobby. If they think they're better than you, then they won't have any trouble showing it. Ruby is a prime example.

"Well what are you waitin' for!?" Eric glares at all our companions. "Get _out_ so all us princes can get on with the meeting! What we talk about is confidential!" Craig, Tweek, and Nelly nod, doing as he says. I mouth to Tweek 'And no fucking fighting' as he passes me. Ruby remains standing in the same spot, looking at the ground. Kyle immediately goes over, and puts a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumps when she feels his touch, and he quickly whispers for her to leave. She nods obediently and follows the others like a bullet. Damn, she must be so out of it, to not hear Eric forcing the others out.

"That girl…" Kyle smiles knowingly and sits down with the rest of us. A person from Purple ambles over and gives us all a glass of water, and I wince. I've had enough water this morning, damn it. "Ok, first at hand, we need to discuss _boundaries_!" He gives a 'You know what I'm talking about' look to Eric. He sighs at Kyle bringing it up.

"What the hell's your problem? I told you, it was an accident! Those kids were too young to know what they were doing."

"They knew _exactly_ what they were doing!" Kyle snaps.

"What are you two even talking about?" Damien asks boredly, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Three little kids from Brown crossed the border into Red country, sneaked into the city, and wreaked havoc! Smashed windows, tripped people over, all kinds of crap!"

"And how's that my fault?" Eric looks outraged.

"You are responsible for every single person in your kingdom, Cartman!"

"Maybe if you Reds weren't such snobby, uptight dicks with a fifty foot pole up their asses, they wouldn't have bothered."

"Maybe if you didn't teach your damn kids to hate Reds to much, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Pft, you've got to be joking! Are you honestly telling me that you teach your kids that Browns are likable people? I highly doubt it." Kyle fumes. "You Reds treat me and my people like trash! At least the Blacks and Whites _respect_ each other!"

"No we don't." - "No we don't." Damien and I say at the same time, looking at each other like 'Has the prince of Brown gone mad?'.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Tell you what Kyle; you get fences like my country, problem solved."

"Fences cost money, moron!"

"You guys are pretty fucking rich, so grow up. Now, about this little war between your two empires." Eric looks at Damien and I. "Well, honestly, if you want to know my true opinion, I think the Whites and Blacks should get over their little hate fest." He says, trailing his finger on the table and smirking. Kyle amazingly nods in agreement. Damien and I both stay silent. Kyle and Eric both eye us inquiringly, but neither push it. Though, Kyle does _eventually_ ask what everyone is thinking. After a few different discussions.

"So…uh…what do you two think?" He questions the two of us hesitantly. I look down, trying to think of a way to say 'no' without sounding like an asshole. Why would I, or _anyone _from White, want to make peace with the Black country now? It's much to late for such an absurd thing. "Damien?" My head snaps up to see Damien's answer. He closes his eyes and sips his water carefully.

"…See what the prince of White thinks. I personally don't care. It won't change much anyway." My mouth drops open. He obviously doesn't want to be allies, so he's forcing _me_ to be the bad guy and refuse? What an asshole. And to think that I was considering him respectful for a moment!

"Pip? What do you think?" Kyle asks. Eric smiles knowingly at me, obviously interested in my final say.

"I think the prince of Black needs to know his goddamn place, _that's_ what I think." I tell them, standing up and leaving the room. Tweek jumps up from his chair and automatically follows me.

"Dear God, my prince, what's wrong?"

"You can call me Pip, you fool! I've told you a million times. And I'll tell you what wrong. IT'S THOSE DAMN PEOPLE OF BLACK!" I say the last part loud enough for Craig, and hopefully Damien, to hear. Tweek immediately nods in understanding, the look in his eyes immediately hardened.

"What did the prince say?"

"He wanted me to sound as if I'm an asshole, that's what! The two other princes wanted us to make peace, but neither of us wanted to, of course!"

"Don't _mind_ him! All Blacks are the same. They'll always treat us like that!" Tweek reassures me, though he looks as angry as I am now. "That Craig is a primary example. We should never trust the likes of them! You did the right thing, my prince."

* * *

**I was gonna wait until I finished 'Insane' to publish this, but… I COULDN'T RESIST!**


	2. Secrets

There's this absolute saying in my country. White is the enemy. The people, the country, anything of that colour. Me; I think it's a bunch of complete bullshit. No one even remembers why we started this antagonism, so why do we still have to stand by it? From what I've seen, people of White are perfectly likable For instance, the prince is the loveliest person I've ever met in my entire life. I wouldn't be lying if I said I like him. Nothing too bad, just a little crush. He's just such a kind person, willing to suddenly take the place of the intended prince, Butters Stotch. The poor boy. I hear he can't even really walk by himself.

I'm not stupid; I can tell he doesn't like me as much as I like him, but at least he respects me, and we don't have to bicker like Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski do. My God, those two can throw insults at each other for hours. And I mean **hours**.

Like Pip, I don't really have a 'complete' family. God knows who my father is: my mother (yes, my real mom) refuses to even speak of him. She married the king of Black before he became king, and I was the compulsory package that came with her. I was still a little kid then; two to be exact. The king actually likes me better than his own son, Stan Marsh. So instead of making Stan (he was a newborn, then; his mom's a Brown) the heir, me made me, Stan's new stepbrother, the prince of Black. I think it's fair. Plus, I'm older than Stan. Even though it may be only by a few years. Stan doesn't mind either. He always says 'You'd be more suited to rule, anyhow'.

Wendy is also adopted into the family, like me. Her mom didn't want a child, so she left her in the orphanage. My mother has always wanted a daughter, so they adopted Wendy when she was two as well. She's one year younger than me, one year older than Stan, and she has the HUGEST crush on him, feeling for Stan just as much as I feel for Pip. Stan is uncomfortable with it though. The thing that does piss him off, though, is the way Wendy and I treat each other. Wendy's always hated me for being the prince instead of Stan. I've always hated her for being such a goody-goody, vegetarian, damn political _freak_. Everything I do she somehow finds a fault in.

The people of my kingdom fear me, so I don't have that many friends, either. It's not as if I try much anyway. I know I'm not that kind or gentle, but I'm not a dick like my friend, Craig. I'll respect people, I'll say hello. I'm just not very good at being close to anyone. My mother, Pip, Craig, and Stan are the only people who I'll somewhat try to dedicate myself to. Pip especially.

The Black country is allies with the Browns. They actually annoy me a little, since they think they're better than everyone, just like the Reds. At least the Whites are logical, and know where they need to improve. Their only real weak point is their relationship with us Blacks. And I'm not just saying that because Pip is from White. It's damn true.

I'm on fairly good relationships with the princes of both Red and Brown, though. Reds allow my people to go into their territory, but I prefer not to venture there. It's very easy to run into a White in Red territory, since they're allowed to go there as well. Craig comes with me every time I travel, and if he sees a White, beware. He embarrasses the crap out of me, since he hates the people of White more than anyone. Even though his mother is one of them.

Craig is my best friend, orphaned since his mother is from White and both his father and sister are of Red. Actually, his sister, Ruby, is the assistant of the prince of Red, Kyle. He never likes to speak to her. Probably just doesn't know what to say.

Us Blacks are all pessimists. It doesn't make us mean people, like the Whites assume. We're just realistic, and don't believe in false hopes. If you fail in school, you don't get a second chance. The teachers will simply tell you if you're not smart. I'm intelligent, thankfully, and so is Craig. So he had no problem managing to come and work for me.

Our city is black, so you can imagine it gets very hot during the day. That's why (except during winter) we're nocturnal. Yup, we sleep during the day.

* * *

"Damien, you can't go to bed." Craig says, leaning against my doorway. I sit up in bed, staring at him grimly.

"Why the hell not?"

"You forgot? It's your favourite day of the year. You get to see your beloved 'Pip'…" Craig says the name with such disgust that I almost jump up and slap him right in the face.

"Oh, of course!" I facepalm at my stupidity and get out of bed, opening my closet door.

"I seriously don't see why you have to like _him_, of all people."

"I don't see why I have to like _you_, either, but it just works. Now shut up. Maybe you should find someone to like instead of being a complete dick about _my_ love life."

"Every girl I meet is stupid. As if I'll marry someone like that!"

"Who says you have to marry a _girl_?" Marriage of the same gender these days is just as common as of the opposite gender. "I've met lots of boys who are very smart."

"The boys here are stupid as well! You don't know smart, Damien! That prince of White is dumber than anyone."

"Craig, shut your mouth now, or you're on the streets." I point at him threateningly. He shrugs and walks away, muttering to himself.

_Why am I friends with him again?_

* * *

"Craig, you'd better not get into any fights today." I warn as we step into the Purple country. Craig has a tendency to not think before he acts, and _I_ always end up being the one who pays for it. For once I need him to just be quiet, and not speak his mind about everything.

"Mhm. Look, there's the city center." Craig points to the spherical building. As I walk past a corner, someone rounding it crashes into me. My mouth nearly drops open when I see it's Pip. What fucking luck! He shakes his head at himself. "I'm sorry, I…" His mouth also drops open in shock when he sees who I am. His expression turns to one of fear when he notices Craig is with me.

"You _what_? Speak up! You just crashed into the prince of Black! Have some manners!" I cringe as Craig opens his mouth and yells at Pip. I glare at him in embarrassment. Was that really necessary?

"Hey! Don't forget you're speaking to the prince of _White_! Know your place, dammit!" Tweek, Pip's friend, shouts back. As the two of them start fighting over who's at fault, I bend down and hold my hand out. Hell, I'm not going to pass up a chance to hold Pip's hand. He actually takes it, and lets me pull him up. Tweek and Craig start to hit each other aggressively, so we quickly let go of each other and restrain them. I'm beyond angry at Craig. I told him like two minutes ago not to get into any fights! But did he listen? NO! As Pip pulls Tweek away, I shake Craig angrily.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?"

"You don't understand Damien! He was insulting us, and-

"He's a White! Of course he's gonna insult us! If you do something like this again, then you really _are_ going on the streets!" I don't actually mean it, but Craig cautiously nods anyway. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm sorry?" I cup my ear expectantly.

"Yes, you've made yourself clear, prince." Craig scowls.

"That's better. Now come on, we'll be damn late."

"God, I hate those Whites…" I hear Craig grumble. I clap him on the back of the head.

"You stupid _fuck_." I murmur mindlessly, wincing when I catch Pip watching me. Feeling guilty for Craig causing such harm, I give him a small nod of apology. He looks taken aback, but soon nods as well for Tweek's behavior.

When we finally get to the meeting room, Pip is practically attacked by Eric Cartman, the prince of Brown. "Phillip Pirrup! It's been too long!" He puts an arm around him playfully. Craig and I step away from them in irritation. I seriously don't like Browns very much. They're not serious enough. I look around slightly, watching Eric and Pip. I hate the fact that Eric has the confidence to act like that with Pip, and I can barely manage a nod with him. When Pip sees me, I spin back around, focusing my attention on Craig.

"Go and talk to her. You're doing it this year." I point to Kyle's assistant, the one and only Ruby. Not many people know that she's Craig's sister. He refuses to speak to her every single year, and I've had enough.

"Wow, don't you look charming today?" Kyle exclaims. My head automatically shoots around, and I see that Kyle is talking about Pip's outfit. I haven't even noticed it.

"What are you staring at? You're beginning to blush." Craig says in his monotone voice, resting a hand on his hip and frowning at me in disbelief.

"Shut up. Go talk to your sister, already." I point to the young girl, who is oblivious to Pip's outfit. She must be about eleven or twelve this year, if Craig is turning eighteen. It's easy to tell most people, including Pip, don't like her. She doesn't attend to most of the things around her, so they think she's full of herself.

What fools they are.

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Just drop it. It's not like she's going to reply anyway." I sigh at Craig's negative attitude. I'm a pessimist too, but still, I think he should give it a shot.

"Ok, let's all admit Pip looks damn fine. Can we get on with this meeting? I want to go home already. Or else I'll be late for my damn dentist appointment." Stupid, spoilt Kyle. Those Reds are absolute snobs.

"Well what are you waitin' for!?" Eric glares at the help. "Get out so all us princes can get on with the meeting! What we talk about is confidential!" Craig, Tweek, and Nelly nod, doing as he says.

"Talk to her, or you're dead." I hiss at Craig. He glares and gives me the finger. Ruby doesn't realize everyone's leaving, so she stays motionless. Kyle instantly walks over and basically tells her to get out. She nods respectfully, shooting like a bolt of lightning after the others. I notice Pip observing her movements as well. Ok, he _definitely_ doesn't like her.

"That girl…" Kyle smiles knowingly and sits down with the rest of us. Some dude from Purple comes over and gives us all a glass of water; I instantly take mine and start sipping it. "Ok, first at hand, we need to discuss boundaries!" Kyle gives a 'You know what I'm talking about' look to Eric. He sighs at Kyle bringing it up. I know what they're talking about; it was all over the news, but I don't want to hear them fighting about it.

"What the hell's your problem? I told you, it was an accident! Those kids were too young to know what they were doing."

"They knew exactly what they were doing!" Kyle glowers.

"What are you two even talking about?" I know damn well what they're talking about, but Pip doesn't seem to know. A little favour for the token of my affections.

"Three little kids from Brown crossed the border into Red country, sneaked into the city, and wreaked havoc! Smashed windows, tripped people over, all kinds of crap!"

"And how's that my fault?" Eric looks shocked. I roll my eyes at him.

"You are responsible for every single person in your kingdom, Cartman!"

"Maybe if you Reds weren't such snobby, uptight dicks with a fifty foot pole up their asses, they wouldn't have bothered."

"Maybe if you didn't teach your damn kids to hate Reds to much, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Pft, you've got to be joking! Are you honestly telling me that you teach your kids that Browns are likable people? I highly doubt it." Kyle fumes, clearly offended. "You Reds treat me and my people like trash! At least the Blacks and Whites respect each other!"

"No we don't." - "No we don't." Pip and I say simultaneously, looking at each other with expressions that say 'Has the prince of Brown gone nuts?'.

"Fine, fine, whatever! Tell you what Kyle; you get fences like my country, problem solved."

"Fences cost money, moron!"

"You guys are pretty fucking rich, so grow up. Now, about this little war between your two empires." Eric looks at Pip and I. Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't mention this. "Well, honestly, if you want to know my true opinion, I think the Whites and Blacks should get over their little hate fest." He says, trailing his finger on the table and smirking. Kyle actually nods in agreement. Pip and I stay silent, not wanting to be the first to speak. Kyle and Eric both watch us questionably. Kyle eventually asks what everyone is thinking, after a couple more arguments.

"So…uh…what do you two think?" He asks the two of us slyly. To be truthful, I don't care whether we make peace with the Whites or not. Yes, if our countries were on good terms, then being with Pip would be no problem. But the thing is; I know Pip is never going to think of me in that way, so why make peace in the first place? Bottom line: it won't make much of a difference. I guess I'll leave it to Pip to answer. He can decide.

"Damien?" I close my eyes and relax, continuing to sip my water.

"…See what the prince of White thinks. I personally don't care. It won't change much anyway."

"Pip? What do you think?" I hear Kyle ask Pip.

"I think the prince of Black needs to know his goddamn place, that's what I think." Pip snaps, standing up and leaving the room. I open my eyes and frown at him leaving. Was it something I said?

I stand up and follow him, earning strange looks from Kyle and Eric. I glimpse them exchanging glances just as I leave. I may be coming on strong, but believe me, I'm crying in despair on the inside.

"Dear God, my prince, what's wrong?" I hear Tweek ask, trying to keep up with Pip.

"You can call me Pip, you fool! I've told you a million times. And I'll tell you what wrong. IT'S THOSE DAMN PEOPLE OF BLACK!" Craig stands up and tries to march over to them, but I quickly stop him.

"Don't. You've done enough today." Kyle and Cartman come out, and Kyle whispers something to Ruby. She nods, looking straight at him, and slowly travels up to Craig and I, keeping sight of the floor. She stops in front of us and lifts her head up, retaining her calm composure. She holds up an electronic pad, and we read the text on it.

**My highness and I are leaving. He thinks it's best if you leave too.**

I nod. "We will, thank you." Ruby smiles genuinely, turns around, and goes back to a waiting Kyle. Nelly and Cartman have already left at this point. Kyle thankfully pats her shoulder and they start to walk the opposite way to us.

Honestly… I can't believe Pip hasn't figured out she's a deaf-mute.

* * *

By the time Craig and I get back, it's the middle of the day - so everyone's asleep. Craig doesn't even bother so say goodbye when we arrive at the castle/palace/mansion whatever it is. We don't like to worry about those ridiculous kinds of names. Anyway, Craig just stomps off to his room without even saying good day. Some friend.

When I pass through the kitchen to get to my chambers, I see Wendy there, rummaging through the fridge for something. Her ass is sticking up in the air, and her nightdress is pretty damn short. She needs to be more careful. "Nice. Lacy black undergarments suit you." I remark, folding my arms, and smirking. Her hands immediately shoot around to the back of her nightdress, pulling it down. She turns around, giving me a venomous glare.

"Pervert."

"Hey, your ass was wafting in the air for the world to see. Don't blame me." Wendy ignores me and continues her little snack mission.

"Did you just get back?" She asks, the fridge echoing her words slightly.

"Yeah. Was no point on me even going." Wendy turns around, holding a pickle in her mouth. She takes a bite, holding it delicately.

"Why not? Did you not do anything? You don't even know how to be a good prince, so-

"Pip Pirrup stormed off before anything concerning the country of Black could be fixed." Wendy raises an eyebrow.

"Why did he storm off?"

"He misunderstood something, I suppose." I explain, leaning against the doorway in exhaustion. "The other pricnes wanted us to make peace with them, and the White prince thought I was trying to make him the bad guy by having the final say, but I honestly don't care about what happens between our countries." Wendy shakes her head.

"He's just a kid, after all." I stiffen, hating the words that come out of her mouth. Wendy sees the look of horror on my face and raises an eyebrow. I eventually think of how to reply.

"Y-You're only one year older than him, sister (we're very respectful to siblings here; you usually refer to your siblings as 'brother' or 'sister'). He's the same age as _our_ brother." Wendy frowns at the mention of Stan.

"Yes, well, he seems to act way younger. At least you're friggin' mature."

"I'm sorry, did my sister just compliment me?"

"Don't get full of yourself. I just detest that White prince more than you."

"You keep telling yourself that, little sis'." Wendy scowls as I walk forward and pat her head just to piss her off. "Still, I think I'd better write that prince a letter of apology." I leave Wendy and start to walk out of the room.

"Brother Damien," I stop at Wendy's suddenly vivid voice. "I know you love that kid, but I want you to stop this." My eyes widen when I see the threatening look in her eyes.

"…I don't know what you mean."

"I _mean_, don't pursue him. Don't get on good terms with him. For your own good, brother, stay away from that White. I don't care about you, but if you two are found out, then this family is-

"I know, sister. I don't plan to pursue him, so you can undo your bunched up panties." I leave without another word.

"Just be careful!" She shouts, peeking her head out the second doorway. God, there is no end to that woman. She's fifteen, and acts like a little ten year old.

Once I get to my room, I quickly change into my nightclothes and tap out Pip's apology message on a touch pad. I try to make my feelings visible in it, but in the end, it's just an apology. Well, with a lame confession at the end. I save the message on a memory stick, ready to mail tomorrow.

"God, if only he was a little older, he would understand how I…" I collapse on my bed, falling asleep right away. I'm a very restless sleeper, believe it or not, so when I wake up, I find myself half on the floor, half on the bed, and my blanket flung across the room. I must've had a rage about Pip and I's little 'fight'.


	3. Rebelling

"Are you still angry at me, my prince?" Tweek asks shyly as we're on our way home. I stare straight ahead, pursing my lips. I don't want to yell at him.

"Yes. Extremely." I grumble after a few intense seconds. Tweek slumps in defeat.

"Forgive me if I'm being rude, by may I ask why?" I look at Tweek, full of fury, unable to live with his stupidity.

"Because… _because_…" I immediately realize that I'm being the stupid one. I don't even actually know why I'm in a such a bad mood. Is it because Tweek embarrassed me earlier? Is it because Damien tried to make me sound like the mean one out of the two of us during the meeting? Is it because Tweek won't even call me by my own name? What's the freaking reason!? "You all bother the shit out of me!" I seethe, gripping my seat angrily. Tweek looks into my eyes, concerned.

"What have _I_ done?" He asks meekly.

"Just shut the hell up. I don't want to hear your voice again." I snap, turning my back on him and staring out the speeding window. Everything outside is a complete blur. It's only a matter of time before we arrive home, thank God.

* * *

"How was it, Phillip?" The queen excitedly asks as she sits down at the dining room table. Something tells me she hasn't really come here for the lunch available. I take my time sipping water before I answer, making her smile a bit strained.

"…It was fine."

"Did anything happen?" I pause with my drinking. It would probably be best not to tell her. But then again, lying between Whites is very bad. Oh well, I'll just have to hope no one finds out.

"Not really. It was boring."

"Was it?" The queen looks disappointed, slumping her shoulders. She finally grabs her fork and begins eating, her happiness having evaporated from her. I glance around, noticing Kenny's absence.

"Where's Kenny?"

"I don't know. He's busy. With Butters, I think." The queen answers, stirring around her pasta disgustedly. She's seriously the pickiest eater I've ever seen.

"Butters, _WAIT_!" We both stop what we're doing and watch in surprise as Butters staggers into the room. I haven't seen him in a month; more, he hasn't eaten a meal here in an entire year.

"It's alright, Kenny. I'm feeling my best today. Besides, it's a special day for Phillip. I want to speak to him about it." Butters says the last part with a hard edge to his voice, silently telling Kenny to back off and let him do what he wants. He's gotten good at doing that. He slowly walks towards where I am and takes a seat next to me. I watch in astonishment. He actually looks better than usual which is great. Perhaps sheer willpower is actually good for him now and then. He finishes sitting down and flashes me a weak smile. Kenny also sits down, shooting me a venomous look, as if this is _my_ fault.

"Hello, how are you, Pip?" I blink, not used to people calling me that. I open my mouth, stuttering out random words.

"G-Good, I guess. How are, um, you…?" I regret asking the question, since everyone in the damn country knows how he is. Hearing no answer, I look up again and try to apologize, but before I can speak again, he interrupts me by laughing.

"Oh, we all know. It's alright though; I'm in God's hands." Butters smiles at us all reassuringly, including that small servant boy from this morning that brings him a bowl of food. "Ah, thank you!" He clasps his hands together, excited to eat. I watch him as he tucks in, studying the cross pendant dangling from his neck. I don't understand how Butters still has faith. I'm not even the one suffering - he is - and yet his sickness is the one thing that makes me doubt our beliefs. Why the fuck does God allow him, the kindest, gentlest, sweetest person I know, to experience so much pain? It makes no sense. It's not fair! Butters catches me staring and grins. "Are you alright? You're glaring at me." This is what I mean. Even thought I'm indirectly glowering at him, Butters still has that natural flawless smile. I can't understand anything.

"…No, it's nothing." I sigh loudly, wanting to leave the room. I don't like how positive Butters is, despite his condition. It makes me feel like a bad person for being moody over the tiniest little problem, compared to his unfortunate issues.

Tweek comes in, carefully trying to balance wine glasses (there is no drinking age these days; most kids are responsible enough not to over drink) on a tray. The chef was obviously too nasty to give him a trolley to roll it on. Tweek purposely saves me for last, so he has some time to whisper more apologies. Thinking I have it in my hand, which I don't, Tweek lets go of the glass, and it shatters on the floor. We both stare at it, out hands still held out. Butters watches me, not smiling anymore. He _must_ have seen what happened.

"Eh? What's going on?" The queen and Kenny look up. "Did the boy drop it?" She narrows her eyes at Tweek, who winces under her sharp gaze. I glance apathetically between the two of them, before exhaling.

"It was me." Everyone looks at me in shock. Butters' mouth drops open.

"Wh-What did you say?" The queen stumbles on her words, unable to believe it.

"I smashed it, ma'am." I state, looking her directly in the eyes. She grits her teeth in absolute anger.

"Your attitude is despicable today! Get out! Goo to your room and think about it! I'll send Kenny to get you at dinner! GO!" I nod, standing up and trudging out. Butters shoots me a knowing look. Damn, he'd better not tattle on Tweek and I.

* * *

I watch in silence as Butters walks into my room, reassuring Kenny's that he'll be fine. "I'll be alright, I promise. Just give me some time with him, hmm?" Kenny reluctantly leaves, shooting through the elevator to another floor. Butters turns back around smiling, and sits next to me on my squishy couch. "Wow, this thing is fun!" Butters exclaims, bouncing himself a few times.

"…What do you want?" I ask, curious. Butters has never visited me before; it's always the other way round.

"I don't like it when people lie." Butters says simply. "It isn't good."

"…I'm stuck here until you're better; Tweek can get kicked out any day." I close my mouth and observe Butters as he giggles at my explanation.

"That _is_ true. But I'm afraid you're going to be here for life, because I'm not going to recover."

"How do you know that!?" I shriek, unable to handle Butters being forced to be so okay with all of this.

"Let's not pretend, alright? I'm mature enough not to do that." Butters shrugs, still smiling. I finally come to a realization.

"Did the doctor say something to you when he visited last month?" I ask warily. Butters takes a while to answer.

"He didn't say I was going to _die_; but he didn't say I had much chance of getting better either.

"NO WAY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SUCH A THING!" I begin to panic. Butters watches me freak out, almost puzzled.

"But it's the truth." He states, no longer smiling; but not frowning either.

"How do you accept it so _easily_?" I ask, desperate for answers.

"…It isn't easy. When I found out, I cried and cried and cried. I even cursed God for a few short moments." Butters looks at the ceiling guiltily.

"You seem to be fine with it now, though."

"Because I am. Look, there's a reason for everything that occurs in this world. Besides, I'm still going to be around, which I should be thankful for." I look at Butters determinedly.

"You're going to get better, Butters." I state. He glances at me, dumbfounded.

"Wh-What? Don't be silly, the doctor said-

"Well, _I_ say you're going to recover. Look how healthy you are today."

"That because I'm just having a good day!" He exclaims, irritated about me getting my hopes up.

"No, it's because you were so determined to see me today. Willpower. What I'm saying is that if you fight the illness - instead of just _ACCEPTING_ it - then you will recover."

"I highly doubt that," Butters chuckles to himself. "But for you, I suppose I'll try."

"You'd better. Just… please do." I plead with him. Kenny comes in, motioning for Butters. He smiles at Kenny, standing up.

"I'd better go. But I'll try my best. I promise I will. I'll be seeing you again soon, alright?"

"Of course, of course." I wave, giving him a small smile as he and Kenny leave. I slowly lower my hand again, feeling lonely. Kenny is definitely Butters' favorite person.

Sometimes, I just wish _I_ was someone's favorite person.

* * *

After a very awkward dinner, I immediately excuse myself. As I was in my solitary confinement, I noticed that today is one of those full moons. I don't see them often; I don't exactly have a window looking outside. I'd like to get a picture of one. Believe it or not, I'm actually a good photographer. And tonight's the perfect night to get a nice picture of the moon. I jump out of bed as soon as I know all the lights in this area have been turned off. Pushing a button to open my door, I peek outside, and seeing no one, I arm myself with my photography pad and sprint to the end of the hall. Peeking around and seeing no one once again, I run upstairs, towards the kitchen, since the majority of bedrooms and most other things are built underground. I'm not going to risk using the elevator, in case someone hears me.

I quietly open the door to the kitchen, and run inside, quickly shutting the door after me. Climbing onto a counter, and then a tall tray rack, I struggle to open the skylight. I curse as I realize that it needs to be unlocked. "I'm sorry, but…" I take out my laser pod (most rich Whites carry around a little egg shaped contraption; it shoots a powerful laser when squeezed. We use it for self defense.), and shoot the locked part, having no time to get the key. If I'm caught, after how I've misbehaved today, then I'm screwed. I finally open the skylight, breathing in the fresh air. It smells so nice. I hurriedly climb out and slam it closed. I know no one's gonna hear it now. It's made of light plastic.

I look around and see nothing but white landscape, made of pure marble. It's very pretty, leading both down and up, depending which direction you go in, and cute fountains and benches are there to decorate. I turn towards where the moon is shining onto me, and hold up my pad, setting it. "Damn, not close enough. I need to get higher," I growl in frustration and venture up some steps, leading me higher to actual ground level. "Ugh, still not…" I continue walking forward, not wanting to use the 'zoom' setting; which would make it less focused. I walk for an eternity, grumbling to myself about how annoying it is to walk on such a hard, flat surface.

My mouth drops open when I realize I've reached the border; from White to Black. I stop myself immediately, right before my feet cross the line. The line separating is a lovely glowing purple colour, replacing a fence. The Browns are the only ones who are protective enough to want a fence around their land. Freaks. The land of Black is very different to mine. Instead of smooth marble, they have little black, square shaped, stone tiles as their ground. The Blacks are more medieval, gothic, military typed people. A mix, you could say. Their buildings are all pointy, and though not as large as ours, still fairly big. Since it's night now, they must be beginning their day. It's ten at night, so it must feel as if it's ten in the morning for them. Shit, I'd better get this photo before someone sees me. Even though I haven't crossed the border, I'm not taking such a risk.

Seeing that it's actually a good spot, I position my pad the right way and _flick_, the photo is taken. It actually came out pretty good. I glance in front of me at the tiled ground, wanting to walk on it, just to see how it feels. Making sure no one is around, I hesitantly rest one of my feet on the Black territory.

"Tehe, I'm standing in two places at once!" I giggle in glee. Staring at the separated areas between my two feet, I get a sneaky idea. Shakily looking around for people again, I quickly step onto into Black country, facing my own district. "Holy crap, I'm actually standing in this country, hehe!" I smile to myself, but my eyes widen when I see a shadow slowly getting larger in front of me. I have a mini heart attack as I hear swift footsteps approaching.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here!?" Damien shouts from behind me, grabbing my arm before I can run away.

"N-NOTHING!" I yell, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. Crap, he gave me the fright of my _life_! SHIT!

"Oh…" Damien realizes how he's acting, and smiles sheepishly, releasing his grasp on my arm. "I'm sorry if I scared you; I'm not really angry at all." I frown at the person doubtfully. "What are you doing here?" He asks more kindly. I quickly realize where I still am, and scramble to my side of the line. "I'm not 'there' anymore, see?" Damien snickers at my childish action, but I have no choice but to stand my ground. "Fine, what _were_ you doing here, then?"

"Well, I just thought I might be able to… stand in two places at once." I look away, flushed at sounding so stupid. Damien laughs at my motives, reaching out and patting me on the head.

"Man, you really _are_ a kid!" I immediately glare at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm turning fifteen this year!" I snap, poking him on the chest threateningly.

"And I'm turning seventeen. Sorry, Pip." I stare at Damien's smile, shocked. Why does he act so familiar with me? I feel the heat rising to my face; fast.

"Why do you act as if you know me so well?" I ask eventually, desperate to know. My tone is slightly rude. Damien doesn't look very surprised at such a daring question, more as if he was expecting it.

"Well, you're interesting. Most people are plain afraid of me, but you aren't really. I mean, Kyle and Eric aren't afraid of me either, but they piss me off, to be honest. Kyle's so full of himself, and Eric has no respect for anyone. You're actually the most favorable of all the princes to me." My mouth drops open at Damien's statement.

"L-Likewise!" It's Damien's turn for his mouth to drop open. He chuckles, almost unable to believe it.

"Seriously…?" He sounds sort of hopeful.

"Yeah! The others annoy me too! They're exactly as you say! Even though you're meant to be the one I hate the most, you aren't!" My smile deteriorates when I remember the events earlier today. THAT. _DICK_! "You…" I growl. Damien raises an eyebrow at my sudden change in mood. "YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME THE MEAN ONE! YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN!" Damien doesn't even have to think for a second to know what I'm talking about, but he does feel the need to shake his head.

"That was a misunderstandi-

He tries to tell me, but I start yelling before he can get any further. "HOW!? How was it a misunderstanding?"

"What I said was the truth. I really _did_ want to leave it to you to decide."

"Yeah, of course, so I ended up being the dick, saying we didn't want to be allies!" I shriek, waving my arms hysterically. Damien laughs at how pissed I am. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I really didn't think it would make much difference; besides," He grabs my hand, putting a memory stick in it. "I was going to mail you this today. It's a proper apology." He tells me, completely genuine.

"And how the fuck do I know it isn't complete bullshit!?" Damien laughs again at my comments. I'm about to scold him again, but he speaks first.

"Haha, you're such a funny person. So much energy." He says, smiling at me. My anger slowly but surely fades. I stare at the prince of Black in astonishment. Is he serious?

"Are you making fun of me?" I ask him quietly, taking a step back. He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't be that rude to the prince of White." He claims. I frown, unable to comprehend it. Why would he say something like that? He's a _Black_, for God's sake! It's unheard of!

"But, why-

"Damien! Where in the hell are you?!" I hear a voice shout, behind a few tree that surround the closest buildings. Damien's smile vanishes, replaced by a pissed off look.

"You'd better leave. My brother tends to blurt out things he doesn't want to, even if he's agreed to keep it a secret." He warns me. I nod in confusion of such an absurd situation, turning around and bolting away. What am I doing? This is crazy. The prince of Black just had a full, kind, casual conversation with me, and it didn't even escalate into a fight. He even managed to calm me down, and **_complimented_ **me.m I don't want to admit it, but… from what I've seen, the prince of Black is actually quite a kind person.

…There's no way me, a White, just said that.


	4. When in Doubt, Drink

**Warning: There is a good amount of drinking in this chapter.**

* * *

"Damien, you look as if you've come back from the dead." Craig states as we walk outside, still pissed at me. I give him a look.

"Watch your damn mouth. I think you'd look the same if you've just had an absolute _fit_ in your sleep."

"Dude, you should see a doctor. You do that an insane amount. You almost hit Wendy once when you guys were forced to share a bed that time, remember?"

"Pft, she deserved a little scare. And we were like six."

"…She screamed and screamed and screamed. She refused to stay in the same room as you after that."

"I remember, retard, I was there. It's so typical of her, that witch-

"Who might you be talking about?" A sharp voice cuts through the air smoothly, sending chills through me. Craig and I both turn around, me glaring hard. Speak of the devil.

"You, sister." I tell her smugly, not particularly caring to be nice. She knows I don't like her much, so why pretend?

"At least I'm not thinking of dating a White," Wendy replies with a sadistic smile. Man, I hate it when she uses my feelings for Pip against me. I don't give a shit whether he's White, Brown, or damn Red!

"I won't forgive you for that…" I murmur to her as we wait around the corner to the enormous back garden, where party we're going to is being held. A 'breakfast party' (the other colors call them dinner parties, since they're different) to celebrate my stupid meeting with the other colors. Waste of time if you ask me; but my people decide to make a big deal of it. Wendy, Stan and I always have to walk in as guests of honor, all at the same time, since the public goes crazy if even one of us is spotted first. "Where's Stan?"

"I-_I_ don't know!" Wendy folds her arms, irritated that I would think she does know.

"Here I am, here I am!" Stan shouts, running up from behind us. Wendy and I cease glaring at each other, instead concentrating our gaze on him.

"Where have you been?" I demand, not liking how late he is.

"I was speaking to Kyle," Stan shrugs. "No big deal." Wendy's expression immediately hardens. She doesn't like the friendship Stan shares with the prince of Red, Kyle. She once said something to me about him being untrustworthy. I don't particularly like Kyle, but I know he's a good friend to Stan either way. Wendy's just crazy.

"Please welcome, the princes and princess of Black, Damien, Wendy, and Stanley!" I hear a voice shout from the garden.

"Ah, crap. There's our cue…" I mutter. Wendy sighs, grabbing Stan's arm. Since she's a lady, she has to hold on to someone - and that someone is most definitely never going to be me. As we're about to round the corner, my step father sees Wendy and Stan, and immediately stops us all.

"Craig, you can go ahead; sneak around the stage." Seriously? They set up a stage? Craig nods and happily escapes. Wanting to get to the wine table and drink, no doubt. "Wendy, Damien is the main attraction at this party. Enter with him, instead. Stan will tag along." Wendy glares at our father, lips pursed tightly. She silently does as he says, releasing Stan and loosely hanging onto my arm instead. "Now go! The crowd will get impatient."

"…" As father turns his back to us and begins to leave, Wendy and I stick our tongues out at each other. "For queen and for country, huh Wendy?" I joke bitterly as we walk out. She doesn't answer. We all plaster on fake smiles and wave to the crowd kindly. God, they cheer so damn loud. I'd better remember to bring ear plugs next time. The cheering dies down after a few minutes, however. Everyone is satisfied upon seeing me, and start to go around eating and chatting, like any other breakfast party. A huge one. A good friend of mine, Token, immediately finds me. He has a girl about our age with him. "How's life treating you?"

"You tell me." I respond, taking a _long_ sip of champagne.

"Easy, man. You're going to get drunk in no time at all." He tries to take the glass from me, but I pull it back and drink the rest in one swig. "What, did something happen?"

"Well, for starters, I had a little fight with the prince of White at the meeting." I complain, taking another glass and beginning to sip at it.

"Why do _you_ care?" Token asks, puzzled. I freeze. Shit, Token doesn't know. Only Craig and Wendy do, in fact.

"Uh… it was just annoying. Now the Whites are even more angry at us." Token's friend clears her throat.

"Oh, sorry," Token looks bashful. "Damien, this is Nichole, my bride to be."

"Eh…" I study the girl. She's very pretty and suitable. "Congrats. You've just turned seventeen, after all. I was wondering when you'd find someone. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nichole."

"No, no. It's a pleasure to meet you, Damien, the famous prince of Black!" She exclaims, bewildered at the fact that she's even speaking to me.

"I'm nothing special," I mutter, already finishing my second glass. "You see me now, trying to get drunk." I reach for my third glass.

"Token, my man." Craig comes out of nowhere, clearly wasted. Damn, that was fast. He puts an arm around Token. "It's been a while, we need to catch up!" He basically drags the poor thing away, blabbering about nothing. Nichole and I watch, mesmerized.

"Isn't that Craig? You're right hand man?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah… yes. Sorry, he's not in a very good mood tonight either, so he's already drank a lot. He and Token are childhood friends, so forgive him." I explain, sipping my third glass. I offer Nichole one, gesturing to the table full of them, but she shakes her head.

"I have a low tolerance of alcohol." She says, smiling sheepishly. "But if I could request one thing…?"

"Anything. Anything at all."

"If I could have an autograph… and perhaps a picture?"

"Of course, of course." She hands me a small touch pad and a laser pen. I sign my name on it in a flash. Wendy comes over just as I'm finishing. She grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"You seen Stan?" She demands.

"No. And in case you haven't noticed, I have _company_." Wendy's expression immediately changes when she sees Nichole. "Oh, sorry. Who's this?"

"Token's new fiancee, Nichole."

"Oh, nice to meet you." She shakes Nichole's hand.

"And you know what, Wendy?" She glares at me inquiringly. "You came at the _perfect_ time. We need someone to take a picture."

"HUH!? What?" I give Wendy Nichole's pad.

"A picture. Chop, chop, I'm a busy person, you know." Wendy fumes, begrudgingly doing it for Nichole's sake. I grin, putting my arm around her, and she gives a small smile to the camera. Wendy gives back the device, frowning. "There we go, Nichole, my signature with a lovely picture of us underneath."

"Thank you so much, sir."

"It's Damien, dear. You're part of Token's family now, as far as I'm concerned. A good friend, huh?" Nicole nods happily. "Now you'd better go find him, before Craig gets him to drink ten million shots of vodka." She nods, waving as she walks away. I give a small wave back, smiling. I turn around when she's out of sight, facing Wendy. She watches as I finish my third glass of champagne. As I grab for my fourth, she speaks.

"How many damn glasses have you _had_ of that?" She asks. I shrug.

"This is my second."

"Fuck you. It isn't your second, brother!" She growls, pointing to the other empty glasses.

"Calm down. It takes like a dozen for me to get drunk anyway. You know that."

"You know why I like Stan more than you? 'Cause he doesn't act like a damn smartass all the time!" She shouts, making many people stare.

"YOU STUPID HYPOCRITE!" I shriek back. I say 'hypocrite' so loudly that the entire party pauses, even the band on the stage playing music. I catch my mother rubbing her temple, humiliated. "…I'm sorry, everyone! My sister and I just had a rare little disagreement! Wendy, I'm ever so sorry for raising my voice."

"…Likewise." I give Wendy a kiss on the cheek, a sign of peace. Everyone nods in approval, slowly going back to their chatting. The music starts again as well. Wendy shakes her head at me. "Whatever. Get hammered over a stupid White, I don't even care." She hurries away, still in search of Stan. I gulp down the rest of my fourth glass, coughing afterwards. I gasp when someone crawls out from under the table.

"Is she gone?" Stan asks, glancing around nervously. I help him up, nodding. I decide not to take a fifth round of champagne, instead going over to a table with wine. I bring my brother with me.

"You choose. Red or White?"

"Pft, red of course; you know I hate anything to do with that other color."

"It's not even white… they should call it a different colored wine. We're lucky we even have it here, since it's called that. They should change it, so more people will drink it." I state, picking up the two glasses of red wine. "Drink slowly," I quickly warn Stan before he takes a sip. "You're not used to it."

"Tch, you seem to gulp alcohol down in no time at all."

"Yes, well, that's because I've become used to it, haven't I?" I glower, sipping my glass slowly this time. Maybe it'd be best not to get too wasted. I've ran out of hangover pills.

"By the way, I heard you and Wendy's conversation last day (equivalent to 'last night' to the other colors)." I stiffen, looking at Stan in shock. Fuck not getting drunk. Fuck it.

"Hold that thought," I tell him, gulping down the rest of the wine. "Ok, repeat yourself."

"Don't be like that. I heard you. You like the prince of _White_!"

"SHH!" I glance around anxiously. "You shouldn't say stuff like that out in the open, Stan."

"So is he the reason you're getting drunk tonight?"

"…Initially. But now _you're_ the damn reason." I bark at him, snatching up a glass of _white_ wine and beginning to devour it. Stan watches, amused.

"So you had a little fight with him?"

"Shut up, kid. It was a misunderstanding." I snap, finishing my second glass of wine in no time at all.

"Bro, you're going to get _so_ fucking drunk if you don't stop now." Stan remarks, only halfway through his first glass.

"Yeah, that's my aim, so piss off!" I begin to storm away from Stan, but quickly turn back around and grab him by the collar. "You mention any of that to anyone, then you'll pay!" I growl, releasing him and continuing my way.

* * *

While everyone else at the party is having breakfast, I remain on the sidelines, drinking with Craig (Token abandoned him to go and eat with Nichole, so he's recruited me as his drinking buddy instead). He's still going strong; considering how much he's drank tonight. He movements aren't even that swayed. Even though I've had a lot as well, it hasn't affected me yet.

"Ok, what's next? Bourbon or scotch?" I ask him excitedly. The sooner I get drunk, the better. I want to forget about the fact that Pip hates me more than anyone.

"Bourbon! Bourbon for the fucking win!" Craig shouts, hurrying over to the table where all the hard liquor is. I discreetly follow him. If my parents realize I'm not eating, they'll trap me there with them for the rest of the night.

"Put some water in mine." I tell the butler who's pouring it. Craig's just drinking it straight with nothing added.

"Aw, Damien, you wimp!" Craig laughs as I snatch my glass away. I glare at him, drinking. "You'd get drunk faster if you drank it like me y'know!"

"Yeah, and I'd get sick a lot faster as well, you idiot. And aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"Let's never fight again, huh?" Craig exclaims, finished with his glass already. God, he's even more wasted now.

"Maybe you should sit down." I tell him, but he's already gone off to get another glass. I shake my head at him, deciding to take my time with my present dose of alcohol. I'm pretty thankful for it. I heard that they used to only let kids drink when they were over eighteen, or even twenty-one in 'America'! Ridiculous. Craig comes back, with a glass of scotch this time.

"I think you've had enough, Craig." I frown at him.

"HA! Same to you!" Craig bursts out laughing again. I stare at him as if he's some kind of nut. I stand up, having finished my glass.

"One more," I tell the butler.

"Yes sir," He obeys, giving me a duplicate of the first glass. I sit back next to Craig, staring at the liquid in my hand.

"Craig, who do you like?"

"I've told I don't like _anyone_ in this damn country!"

"How about a Red, or a Brown?" I ask, staring at the large gathering of people eating at different tables.

"Browns are freaks. And Reds are so stuck-up, I can't imagine dating one of them."

"Well then your only other option is a White." I shrug. His head snaps up, and he glares at me hard.

"Over my dead body." He says.

"Huh? Even Tweek?" I'm just messing with him, since Tweek's the person he despises most in this world, but Craig takes me seriously. He just about attacks me, shrieking his goddamn _head_ off. "Pipe the fuck down! You're making me still my drink, you dumbass!" I scream, elbowing him away.

"Don't even joke about that…" He seethes at me.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, lighten up." I roll my eyes. I notice everyone starting to stand up, going around and looking at all the dessert tables. Shit, I'd better get out of here before my parents see me. I quickly finish my second round of bourbon and bolt to the liquor table, snatching up a shot of vodka (that ought to do the trick) and running away from the entire event. I stumble past a hedge, and a bunch of trees. Sitting down on a patch of grass behind a bush, I begin to feel sick. "Great… running wasn't such a good idea." I mutter to myself, hanging my head up and closing my eyes. After a few minutes, I begin to feel better. "Thank my dear friend Satan. I feel good again." I open my eyes and look straight ahead, noticing I'm about two hundred feet away from the border. I drink my shot of vodka, just to get it over with. Alright, now I'm starting to feel pretty tipsy. I stare ahead for a while, thinking how easy it would be to trespass into Pip's country. I might do it one day, since there's no way Pip's ever going to sneak in here to see me. "Yeah, there's no way he'd ever step foot in this cou- what the _fuck?"_ My eyes widen when I see a figure in the distance. A White!? Out here at this time of night? There's no way!

I squint, trying to see who it is. "…Well I'll be damned." I murmur to myself, unable to believe my eyes. My favorite person in the world is loitering around my side of the border; Pip Pirrup. I shoot up, stumbling as I take a few steps. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have had the vodka. I compose my self, dropping my shot glass and beginning to speed-walk over to the infamous prince of White. What is he _thinking_? If he's caught here, then…

"Holy crap, I'm actually standing in this country, hehe!" I hear him say as I approach him. I see him stiffen as he begins to see my shadow and hear my footsteps.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here!?" I shout, grabbing his arm to keep him from running off.

"N-NOTHING!" He shrieks, trying to pull away. Aw man, I must've frightened him big time.

"Oh…" I smile sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I scared you; I'm not really angry at all." Pip glances at me skeptically. I don't blame him; I must sound pretty damn drunk, not to mention I'm his worst enemy right now. "What are you doing here?" I ask him gently, trying to sound nice. He notices he's still standing in my country, and jumps back to his side.

"I'm not 'there' anymore, see?" I giggle at his childish behavior. What a kid.

"Fine, what _were_ you doing here, then?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I just thought I might be able to stand in two places at once." That's it. I burst out laughing at his motives, unable to control myself. I reach out and pat him on the head, smiling at his blush. He refuses to make eye contact.

"Man, you really _are_ a kid!" His head snaps up to give me a dirty look.

"I'll have you know, I'm turning fifteen this year!" He yells, poking me in the chest threateningly.

"And I'm turning seventeen. Sorry, Pip." I smile at how shocked he is. It's no wonder; Blacks never act this kindly to Whites. He begins to flush again.

"Why do you act as if you know me so well?" He demands after a while. Well, that question was coming.

"Well, you're interesting. Most people are plain afraid of me, but you aren't really. I mean, Kyle and Eric aren't afraid of me either, but they piss me off, to be honest. Kyle's so full of himself, and Eric has no respect for anyone. You're actually the most favorable of all the princes to me." I declare, and Pip's mouth drops open.

"L-Likewise!" Now my mouth drops open. There's no way he just said that. I must be hearing things. I laugh to myself, shaking my head.

"Seriously…?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful. No, he's probably just messing with me to get back for what happened at the meeting.

"Yeah! The others annoy me too! They're exactly as you say! Even though you're meant to be the one I hate the most, you aren't!" Pip's mood suddenly changes in about one second. "You…" He growls. I stare in confusion. "YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME THE MEAN ONE! YOU WON'T BE FORGIVEN!" Oh, right. I shake my head, trying to explain.

"That was a misunderstandi-

Pip interrupts me before I can get further. "HOW!? How was it a misunderstanding?"

"What I said was the truth. I really _did_ want to leave it to you to decide."

"Yeah, of course, so I ended up being the dick, saying we didn't want to be allies!" He shouts furiously, flailing his arms about. I laugh at such childishness. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I remember that I have his apology in my pocket.

"I really didn't think it would make much difference; besides," I take hold of his hand, giving him the memory stick. "I was going to mail you this today. It's a proper apology." I try to sound as sincere as possible.

"And how the fuck do I know it isn't complete bullshit!?" I once again laugh at his attitude.

"Haha, you're such a funny person. So much energy." I smile at him, telling the complete truth. I watch as the anger in him deteriorates. He doesn't look sure whether to believe me or not.

"Are you making fun of me?" He questions softly, taking a step back. I smirk at his doubt of me.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't be that rude to the prince of White." I state, making him even more puzzled.

"But, why-

"Damien! Where in the hell are you?!" We both hear Stan shout. My happiness vanishes. Pip has to fucking go now. Great.

"You'd better leave. My brother tends to blurt out things he doesn't want to, even if he's agreed to keep it a secret." I warn him. He nods, before turning around and sprinting away. I watch him, regretting that I gave him that apology message. Shit, there's the lamest confession in the _world_ on there! Stan comes up to me, panting. Thank God Pip is far away enough to not be immediately noticed by him.

"Jeez, Damien, what the hell are you doing all the way out _here_?" He asks. I glare, making him shrink back. "They noticed you were gone. I had to come look for you. You know how hard it was to outrun Wendy? Hard!"

"Shut up. You ruined everything." I spit at him, turning around and starting to head back to the party. I have to walk pretty slow in order to not fall over.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why were you standing all the way at the border? And how much did you have to _drink_!?"

"A lot. So shut up." I grumble, pushing my way through the trees and bushes.

"But what were you doing there? Tell me!" Stan asks as he edges around the hedge. I ignore him, trudging up to Craig. He chatting to Wendy, actually no longer drinking. He looks as if he's struggling to stay standing.

"Craig! Craig!" I put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from Wendy. Stan tries to follow. "Stan, piss off. Craig and I are going to have _grown up_ talk. Go and speak to our sister. Shoo!" I wave him off, glaring. He huffs and does as I tell him. He's going to be in a bad mood with me for the rest of the night, no doubt. Stan absolutely hates it when I treat him like a kid. Craig grabs milkshakes for us as we pass a table, handing me one. "Thanks."

"What's going on? You sound happy." I nod proudly.

"This is the best night of my life."

"Huh? Why? All you've done is got a lil' hammered." I smirk.

"Yes, and you've got a _lot_ hammered. Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about. I just had a conversation with the best person in the world."

"…You spoke to the prince of White?" Craig rubs his forehead, sipping his milkshake. "Where? _How_?"

"He was at the border, and coincidentally, I was near. We actually had a nice conversation. I caught him trying to 'stand in two places at once'. He was so embarrassed, but I thought it was sweet." Craig looks at me, outraged.

"What the hell was he doing there in the first place?" He demands.

"Beats me. But seriously, you have no idea how fucking happy I am right now! I even managed to give him an apology note. But it did have a pretty crappy confession at the end."

"Pft… yeah. I can so imagine you doing all that." Craig smiles, shaking his head.

"It's funny because he was so air headed! He had no _clue_ that I was drunk!"

"Don't tell him that. He's gonna think you were only being nice to him 'cause of that." Craig says, sipping his milkshake again.

"Huh? You think?"

"Well, yeah, when you meet him again."

"_When_ I meet him again?"

"You honestly think he's gonna read that note, see that you like him, and be okay with it? Dude, he's going to be storming back here first thing this morning, I tell you."

"…Ah, fuck."

* * *

Craig and I watch in agony as Stan and Wendy learn their studies for mathematics. I'm always made to come (I've graduated a year early because I'm one smart motherfucker) to make them feel more comfortable, and I also force Craig to tag along. We don't have to do the work, but we do have to listen to the lectures. And considering how much Craig and I had to drink this evening; it's hell. Craig raises his hand abruptly, leaning back in his chair and hanging his head back.

"Can I go throw up?" He asks the tutor boredly.

"No," The tutor says bluntly. "As I was _saying_, the hypotenuse…"

"Ah, fucking hell." Craig wails (the tutor ignores him), leaning back even more. I feel sorry for him. I had about half the amount of drink he had, and yet I'm still absolutely dying. Even Wendy only had a few glasses of wine, and she's not herself either.

"I don't know how you two drink all that and can still manage to _walk_." Wendy whispers as the tutor is helping Stan with something.

"Practice makes perfect," I tell her. "You get used to it."

"Speak for yourself, Damien. I'm never drinking again." Craig mumbles, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Yeah right. I bet when we go to Token's for dinner tonight, you're gonna be guzzling their wine down to the last bottle. Admit it: you have a drinking problem."

"Right back at you." He snaps, not moving at all. The tutor glares at us. "Damien, if you and your friend don't pipe down, then you're both getting kicked out."

"FINE, KICK US OUT! IT'LL DO US GOOD!" Craig shouts, still unable to move.

"Then leave." Craig takes his arm away from over his eyes, squinting at the man.

"R-_Really_?"

"Yes, now go!" Craig and I bolt out like lightning, straight to the nearest men's room in this damn castle.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" I whisper to Wendy while having dinner at Token's home. Everyone else is in the middle of their own conversations, so she's the only person I can talk to. We're both observing Craig as he drinks his third glass of wine, while babbling away to Stan about nothing. "What did I fucking _tell_ you?" I nod to myself. Wendy shakes her head at him.

"Maybe he really does have a drinking problem…" Wendy says, frowning. I pat her on the shoulder.

"No, he's just having a tough time. He doesn't even have anyone he likes." I reassure her.

"…That's a little sad."

"You won't believe the joke I made about it, though. My God, he was so angry." I snicker just thinking about it.

"What did you say?" Wendy smiles slyly, curious.

"He was saying how he would never date anyone from Black, Red, and Brown, and I said that his only other option was a White, then. He said 'over my dead body' and then, get this, I said 'Huh? Even Tweek?'" Wendy bursts out laughing, actually having a good sense of humor for once.

"That's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, he was so mad. He nearly made me spill my drink, trying to tackle me. He was screaming and screaming. Funniest thing ever."

"…Where were you?" Wendy suddenly asks.

"When?"

"You _know_ when. When everyone was having dessert, and Stan had to go look for you. Where _were_ you?"

"…You'd better not tell anyone." I warn her. She nods, and I whisper in her ear what happened. She sighs after I finish.

"I told you. I told you not to pursue him."

"I'm not pursuing him. I just had a nice chat with him. Get this; he was so naive, he didn't even notice I was the slightest bit wasted." Wendy's mouth drops open.

"How could he not notice? I saw you staggering away with Craig after you came back. And your _voice_!"

"I must've played it pretty well, don't you think?" Wendy shrugs.

"I guess. Either that, or the prince of White is just stupid."

"He's not _stupid_, per se… just a little bit slow. He wouldn't believe anything I told him. I had to keep telling him I wasn't lying."

"Wow, what a surprise." Wendy says sarcastically. I smirk at her, finding the tone funny.

"You can be alright sometimes, you know that?" Wendy flushes at the compliment.

"Yeah, screw you."

* * *

As soon as I get back from the visit to Token's home, I put on a different outfit, ready to meet Pip. God, he's going to be angry on this fine morning. My mother unfortunately catches me as I pass through one of the bathrooms. "Where are you going?" She asks, peeking her head out. She's already in her sleep wear, ready for bed.

"Uh… I'm not tired."

"You have your coat on. Where are you going?" My mother comments, looking me up and down.

"Outside." I point out the window, trying to make her sound stupid.

"No shit! Where to?"

"To meet someone." I tell her. It'd be best if I stuck closest to the truth as possible.

"Who?" I look down, not answering. "Is it… a girl?" I shake my head. "…A boy?" I nod.

"Oh! Go on then, I don't want you to be late meeting them. It's about _time_ you dated someone."

"Yeah, ma'am." I quickly walk away, smiling evilly. I didn't even have to lie! I sneak through the back door in the kitchen, not wanting the guards to see me. Rounding the corner of the wall, I run into the garden. I sprint across the now empty lawn, squeeze past the hedge, and finally push my way through the trees and bushes. When reach the to edge of the border, Pip is already there, arms folded, waiting for me. He looks pretty pissed.

Oh well, here we go…


	5. Kids Wouldn't Understand

"Shit, that was too close." I tell myself, carefully crawling back through the skylight. "What was I _thinking_? I should have ran when I had the chance! It's not as if he would've damn chased me." I drop down to the floor, disappointed with myself. I seriously just had a conversation with the prince of Black, that ended nicely. And I called him a kind person. I should be ashamed to call myself a White. As soon as I pass through the kitchen door, I almost walk straight into Kenny. He's leaning against the wall, arms folded, scowling. He'd better not have been waiting for me…

"Where have you been?" He questions me coldly, studying my appearance for clues. Ah, fuck. Kenny's the last person I would have wanted to notice I left. He obviously hasn't been to bed yet. The guy is always somehow occupied.

"Taking photos." I declare, holding my pad up and shrugging.

"You took pretty damn long. It's been what," Kenny studies his clock (you can get a micro-chip inserted into your hand, and it displays the time with a signaled laser. So it's basically a digital clock glowing from the top of your hand. You can even get the numbers to appear in different colours. Kenny's is a nice light blue, while mine is a neon-yellow). "Almost half an hour now."

"…I'd appreciate it if you didn't stalk me in the future."

"Who you calling a goddamn stalker?"

"_You_." I answer bluntly, anxiously trying to edge past him. He grabs my sleeve, preventing me from moving any further. "Look, I seriously don't see why I have to explain myself to you, Kenny."

"You don't _have _to." Kenny looks surprised that I would think I do.

"Then I won't." I try to leave again, but Kenny doesn't let go of my damn sleeve. "You mind? This was expensive. Bebe charges a lot for all my clothes."

"Just tell me why you took longer than anticipated. I know it's not because you needed to take good pictures." I waver. He's catching on. Kenny is a naturally smart person; it'll only be a matter of time before he figures it out.

"You'll be even more ashamed of me than you are now." I warn him nervously. He blinks, before smirking.

"Come on, was what you did that bad?"

"Yes," I answer instantly, making him stop smiling immediately. He looks even more curious. "I… I can't even believe it happened."

"Let me guess," Kenny pretends to think for a few seconds. "You spoke to a Black."

"How did you know!?" I shout loudly, afraid that he's somehow always watching me.

"Be quiet, you'll wake everyone up. And they'll know you've been out."

"Ok," I lower my voice to a whisper, repeating what I asked, "How did you know?"

"Well, you seem pretty nervous, as if it's the worst thing in the world you could have done."

"It basically is…"

"Whatever. Who was it? Did you get their name?" I stare at Kenny in confusion.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I just want to know who they were outta curiosity. You don't need to worry."

"I have a very strong feeling that you're going to blab to everyone about this." I state, folding my arms.

"I don't really see the need to. Oh, and by the way, I know you had that fight with the prince of Black at the annual meeting."

"_What_? Who told you?" My mouth drops open in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me!

"Eric Cartman called and told me to thank you because 'it was funny as hell to see Damien so confused'," I slump, remembering that the prince of Brown and Kenny are more or less friends. "And when I asked Tweek if it was true, he sang like a canary."

"Tweek told you? That little…" I curse him angrily. How could he?

"Come on, it's not his fault. I'm a childhood friend of his, remember? He probably didn't think much of it, so don't be angry with him," Kenny rolls his eyes. "Stop making such a big deal of everything. Did you really need to storm out of the entire _meeting_?"

"What was I supposed to do? Agree to make peace with them?" Kenny shakes his head dramatically, his eyes widening as if it's the most impossible thing in the world. "What, then?"

"You tell them outright that you don't give a shit what anyone thinks; the Whites are not going to get along with the Blacks."

"But that makes me look like a dickhead!" I protest.

"So be it; for the sake of your kingdom, I think you can sacrifice that."

"Why does it matter if I fought with him? It didn't change much." _Except the fact that I actually met and had a good conversation with Damien. _

"It matters because now the other princes aren't going to shut up about it. All the Reds and Browns probably already know about it."

"Whatever. I don't care for either of those kingdoms. Us Whites might as well be the only ones around." I frown at the thought of a smiling Damien ceasing to exist. Maybe he could be an exception. Great, there it is again. I'm thinking in a _nice _way of him.

"Yeah well, we aren't. And from the distant look in your eyes, it seems your thinking hard about the fight. About Damien… AHA! You met with Damien, didn't you?" I nod dejectedly. Kenny nods knowingly. "I get it now."

"You'd better not tell." Kenny takes a long moment to think. I watch him fearfully.

"…Alright, I'll let you off this time. But tell me, what did he say to you?"

"Lots of things." I shrug slightly.

"Like what?"

"I don't need to tell you." I state, walking past him. Fuck it. I don't feel like reciting the conversation to him just because he's curious. It's Kenny, for God's sake. He's always so cold to me, so why should I tell him? Damien and I's conversation was so unusual that… it was something special. I don't want someone like _him _to know about what was said in it. I practically sprint to my dressing room and get into my night clothes. I stare at myself in the mirror. I don't see how Bebe thinks these kind of nightclothes are 'shit'. I almost forget about Damien's apology, and take it out of the pocket from my clothes lying on the floor, staring at it. Ah, I'll read it tomorrow. I'm just tired now. Too much crap today. That meeting just sucked.

Kyle and Eric are so stupid. They act all high and mighty, but they're just assholes who think they're all that, just because of their heritage. At least Damien is graceful and respects his own authority, not overusing it. One of the good things about that prick of a Black.

However, even if he is nice, and wrote me an apology, I'm not going to forget what he is.

An enemy.

* * *

You know that feeling in a dream where it's perfectly normal, and then you somehow feel as if you're falling? You could be in an elevator, or near a cliff, or hell, you could be outside in a park. No matter where it's set, that falling feeling always makes you jolt awake, gasping for breath and clutching your heart.

It's just happened to me. I can't even remember where I was; I just… fell. God it's so freaky. I look out my window (in case you're wondering why I didn't sneak out of there: my room is on ground floor, as some of the other bed rooms are. The only windows that open are the skylights… in the underground rooms such as the kitchen) and see that it's morning. I'm going to get so much crap today about how I acted yesterday. And Kenny sure as hell better not have blurted out what I did last night to anyone, or I'll be even more fucked. The White prince who got along with a Black… despicable.

I get ready for the day, not in a particularly good or bad mood. I just want to get everything over with. Kenny comes into my room without even knocking, staring at me praying. "You're late for breakfast. We've all been waiting for half an hour." He looks agitated that I've been taking so long to wake up.

"You mean you've _both _been waiting." Kenny shakes his head smugly.

"No, I mean all. Butters is well enough to walk around again today," I freeze. Kenny knows I hate to disappoint a kind person like Butters. "And he's waiting too. So hurry up already!" With that, he trudges away, travelling back down to the dining room. I stick my tongue out at the door, turning back around to finish praying.

_Please, dear God, I hope you haven't let that person tell everyone what I have done._

I open my eyes and glance at Damien's memory stick on a little table, wondering whether I should read it or not. I make up my mind to stick it into my pad and listen to it with the voice setting quickly. I sit down. "Please select a voice type." A woman's voice says. I select 'custom voice' and a menu comes up. I choose 'Black', resulting in a list of names of the people there. I type 'Damien Thorn' in the search box, and sure as hell, there he is. I tap onto his name and lie down, ready to listen to the apology in his voice.

"Dear Pip," I hear. "I'm extremely sorry that you misunderstood me like that at the meeting. I honestly didn't care whether our countries allied or not, since, in my opinion, it wouldn't make much difference. Whites and Blacks would still hate each other; you would still hate me, wouldn't you? I also apologize for my friend Craig's appalling behavior towards you and Tweek Tweak. He will be heavily scolded by me, I assure you. Sincerely, Damien Thorn." I sit up and begin to take the stick out, but frown as his voice continues, "P.S. I-sort-of-have-romantic-feelings-for-you." My eyes widen; I quickly command to the device, "Repeat the final sentence."

"P.S. I-sort-of-have-romantic-feelings-for-you." It repeats. I shakily hold the pad up, reading the text myself. It says the exact same thing at the bottom. I shriek at the words and fling the pad onto the floor, cowering on my bed. I raise a quivering hand to my temple, outraged. I don't know what pisses me off more: the fact that he loves me, or the fact that it was the lamest, worst confession I've ever heard of in my life. Are you kidding me?! He could have at least told me in person! That fucking _dick_!

I furiously shoot up and rip out the stick, putting it in my pocket. I stomp out of my room and down into the dining area. As I walk past, I declare loudly, "I'm skipping breakfast." Everyone stares as I walk into the kitchen. As I'm climbing up onto one of the counters, Tweek sees me and nearly drops a bunch of glasses in shock.

"My prince, what are you doing?" He inquires, putting the delicate things in a sink and trying to pull me down.

"Leave me be, Tweek! I'm going outside." I pull my leg away and continue upwards, fiddling with the door.

"Why on Earth would you go outside!? Come back down, please!" He also climbs onto the counter and grabs my sleeve. Finally having pushed open the door, and not having time for his shit, I let him rip my entire jacket off, and escape through the ceiling slamming the window shut. I sprint away from the skylight, up the same steps I took last night, and towards the border. He'd better fucking come, because I'm coming here every day until that asshole shows up. I stand right in front of the purple line, tapping my foot impatiently. I fold my arms and slouch, quickly getting impatient. Sure enough, I soon see Damien emerge from the gardens, and my gaze hardens even more. He leisurely walks over to me, taking his time. He has a 'here we go' expression.

"…" I shake my head at him in disappointment, pursing my lips. He stares at me, waiting for the shouts and curses. I won't let him down. I take the confession (no longer a mere 'apology') out of my pocket and hold it up. "What the fuck is this?" Damien looks dejected, definitely regretting that he gave it to me.

"An apology."

"An apology and…?"

"And a confession," Damien sighs, "Look, the only reason I even went through with giving it to you is because I was completely waste…" Damien trails off, exhaling irritably. My mouth drops open; I point at him furiously.

"You were fucking _drunk_!?"

"I was upset, okay? I can't believe you didn't notice from my voice." He says guiltily.

"Unbelievable." I murmur, grimacing. Damien glares at me.

"Well, why the hell do you think I was drinking the night after the meeting? I was upset because you were angry at me."

"It was a misunderstanding! You said yourself!" I shriek. "I didn't know what else to do!"

"Yes, well frankly, it broke my heart. You should have been more considerate to all of us."

"What are you _talking _about? How was I supposed to know how you fucking felt!?" I grind my teeth together, beyond pissed. How dare he? HOW _DARE_ HE!?

"Are you saying you never noticed?"

"Of _course_ not!" I shout, outraged that he would think I could notice such a bizarre thing. "And what the hell was up with the confession anyway? It was so lame! I would've done better."

"What, are you saying you would've confessed to me better?" Damien snickers, still not completely angry with me.

"Fuck no! I meant if I did, then it would be about ten billion times better than that pathetic excuse of a con-

"AT LEAST I MANNED UP AND DID IT!" Damien yells at me suddenly. I take a step away from him, taken aback that he actually raised his voice against me. He's usually so calm; it's strange to see him giving me an outburst.

"…What are you thinking?" I hiss, trembling. "How could the prince of _Black_ have feelings for the prince of _White_? It's despicable. You **freak**!" Damien's expression wavers as I call him a 'freak', which makes me feel slightly remorseful. But it soon fades.

"Whatever, you wouldn't understand. You're just some stupid fucking little kid that doesn't know how the world works." He states, shrugging.

"I'm only two years younger than you, asshole!"

"It doesn't matter what goddamn age you are. You're attitude is not like an adult's. If you want people to respect you, then act more mature, instead of being a whiny brat that doesn't _think_." He points to his brain, frowning at me convincingly.

"Sh-Shut up! Most people actually think I need to loosen up; so you can get of your high horse and stop pretending you're so awesome, just because you're popular with your people." I huff and turn my back on him. There's a long silence; just as I'm about to turn to see if Damien's still actually there, he speaks up.

"This is the one reason I don't plan to pursue you. Because you're not ready to be in a relationship. You aren't yet smart enough to understand." I spin around.

"Understand _what_?"

"…Romance, I guess. It's just not set into your brain right now, kid." I open my mouth to answer back, but decide against it as he walks away. It _would _actually sound pretty immature if I just answered back like a little boy being scolded by his mom. But what I don't get is how Damien considers himself an adult and not me, what with such a small age difference. Damien pauses, glancing at me. "You should think for yourself, instead of following the stupid traditions we've all lived by."

"…Y-YOU'RE JUST SOME REBELLIOUS BLACK! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" I scream loudly so he can hear. I know he has, because he holds up his middle finger, not even bothering to turn around. I scoff and also trudge away from the border, seeing no need to stay.

* * *

Tweek flips out as soon as I sneak back in. "You took nearly an hour!" He shrieks, looking around nervously. "Where were you?"

"You needn't know!" I snap, in an extremely bad mood. I snatch my jacket that he tore off of me earlier back, slipping it on.

"Please, just tell me, my prince." Tweek grabs my hand pleadingly. "I want to know what you were doing. What could a _kid_ your age be doing out there?" I stare at him, bewildered, before coming to my senses and snatching my hand away.

"Piss off and get back to your damn work." I command him, pointing to an array of larges piles of dishes that he's supposed to be cleaning. "You don't get food and shelter here for free." Tweek immediately obeys me and resumes cleaning them, giving me a distressed look in the corner of his eye. I ignore him and quickly amble out of the kitchen, towards the large living room. Butters is sprawled out on one of the couches, watching some sad movie. I compose myself and stiffly walks towards him, sitting down with slight hesitation. Butters blinks at me, smiling almost automatically.

"Where were you off to in such a rush? We were all waiting for you."

"I'm sorry about that. There… there was some business I had to take care of."

"Huh? What was it?" I catch a glimpse of Butters out of the corner of my eye; it's pretty damn hard to lie to the face of someone like him. Shit.

"Uh, erm,"

"And please don't lie." Butters adds, smiling knowingly. "I can see you're trying to think of one, Pip." I sigh, deciding that I have no option but to tell him the truth.

"I ran to the border and had an argument with the prince of Black," Butters' eyes widen ever so slightly. "I met him yesterday evening because I sneaked out to take pictures, and he gave me an apology on a memory stick for a misunderstanding at the meeting… and I listened to it earlier this morning,"

"What was in it?"

"Well, there was obviously an apology," I pause. "And a confession at the end. A very damn lame one."

"Huh? Are you actually serious?" Butters blinks at me, astounded at such a strange thing.

"Unfortunately, yes. And then he started giving me all this crap," Butters narrows his eyes at the swear word. "All this _baloney_ about me always acting like a kid, and how I wouldn't understand his feelings." Butter chuckles, grinning at me. "What's so funny?"

"Pip, are you honestly saying that you're at the same level of maturity than Damien Thorn?"

"Well, I think so." Butters giggles again, poking fun at me thinking that.

"Sorry, sorry. Truly, Pip, I think you have a long way to go before you're as grown up as him."

"I don't see how. We're almost the same age."

"That doesn't really matter. He's really adultish for his age. He's just at that point in his life where he's decided to grow up, I guess."

"Well, when the hell is it going to happen to me?" Butters shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

"It can happen pretty much any age over about eight. There's not really a way to tell."

"…Well I don't believe it. I think he just wanted an excuse to scold me, since I was telling him off for how he felt."

"I feel bad saying this, but he's sort of right. You do act like a kid a lot." Butters laughs when I glower at him, flushed in embarrassment. "You could have someone the same age, or even younger than you, and they could still be more mature, I reckon."

"Pft, I still don't believe it." I declare, standing up and leaving Butters to watch his stupid, sappy movie. I nearly walk straight into Kenny again as I'm leaving. Ugh, why does he always run into me at the worst moments? "Were you eavesdropping?" Kenny ignores my question, getting straight to it.

"You should listen to what he says. Butters is right; you need to begin thinking like an adult instead of by your petty emotions." He states. Though I'm beginning to think it's true. It's not fair! Why does everyone think I'm such a kid? Everyone's agreeing with him over me… everyone's agreeing with their enemy over _me_!

"What the hell do you know?" I murmur quietly, looking away.

"Stop being such a disappointment. God, you really are such a little child, only thinking about himse…" Kenny shuts up as my emotions (and the fight with Damien which has put me in a depressed mood) begin to get the better of me; I start to cry without even making a sound. I sniff softly, raising my arm and pointing at the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh my fucking _God_, Kenny. I've done it again. I've let these stupid emotions take me over. I'm so goddamn sorry; it won't happen again, I promise you." I tell him bitterly, turning around and making an attempt to leave. Kenny grabs me by the shoulders.

"You're seriously crying? Oh my God, you are!" I brace myself, getting ready to be sprayed with even more nasty insults, but instead Kenny looks down almost regretfully. "Dude, I didn't mean to be that hard on you. I'm just sayi-

I interrupt him before he can tell me any more. I don't want to hear his excuses for being so mean to me; it's too damn late for that. "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" I shriek at Kenny, shoving him out of the way and barging off. Fuck them all. If I'm a kid, then I'm a kid. It's who I am. They don't need to put me down for it. I run towards my room in misery, smashing the security buttons to open my door. I freeze when I see someone peeking into my bathroom, but relax when I recognize the familiar, long, white coat. "Bebe?" She leans out again, smiling when she catches sight of me.

"Ah, there you are. I was looking everywhere!" She exclaims humorously. "Where were you?"

"I, uh…" I whimper, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. Bebe's cheerful smile fades as she walks forward and sees me from a closer angle. "I was busy."

"Yes, I can see that. Who made you cry?" She motions for me to sit down with her on one of the couches, as if it's her _own_ bedroom. Nevertheless, I drop down next to her, staring ahead in sadness. "Well? Come on, who was it?"

"A lot of people. But it was mainly Kenny." Bebe rolls her eyes.

"He's never been that fond of you, has he? Don't take it to heart; he doesn't like change." I nod, taking her advice. She's one of the people who knows him best, as well as Tweek; the three of them grew up together. Bebe (previously Bebe's mother) makes clothes for Butters and Kenny as well.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I ask, managing to somewhat calm down my sobbing.

"I wanted to speak to you about the prince of Black." I look at her in shock. "Kenny called. He told me that Tweek told him that you'd gotten into a fight with Damien at the meeting. Is that actually true?" Bebe looks as if she's trying not to laugh. What the fuck? Are the three of them in cahoots or something? Telling each other all about my secrets.

"Yes, somewhat. It was a misunderstanding."

"He told me there was also something you did last night, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He said he'd assured you that he wouldn't tell anyone about it. What was it?" I sigh and explain how I met Damien last night as I was taking pictures. I also tell her of the apology he'd given to me, as well as the confession. I even inform her about the fight I just had with him, and how I'm upset that everyone thinks I'm some kind of immature kid. Bebe doesn't interrupt or anything, just nods in understanding, her eyes widening every now and then. As I finish, she smiles kindly and gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Heh, you've been through a lot these past few days. Don't worry, _I _don't think you're a macho adult; but you're not a stupid kid. I don't think following emotions and instincts are childish. But let me give you an example of what they mean. What they're trying to tell you." I slump, not excited about the lecture. "Here's a really good example. I know Tweek and Kenny super well, right?" I nod. "They're both fifteen right now. So they're the same age. But can't you see the difference between them?" I frown, thinking of the clumsy, over-reacting Tweek, and then of the organised, smart Kenny. My mouth drops open slightly. "See, you're getting it now, aren't you? Tweek may be the same age as Kenny, but he still acts like a kid. Kenny is the same age as Tweek, but he acts like an adult. What Damien is saying is that the age doesn't matter; the decisions of words and actions do."

"…I see now."

"I honestly think Damien was so adamant about it because he wanted you to understand how he felt so badly. I mean, why else would he have bothered?" I nod again, finally getting it. "Seriously, why couldn't they all have just explained nicely like I did? God." Bebe smiles, and I return a small, shaky one to thank her for the help. "I'll be sure to give 'em a good telling off, alright?"

"Thanks, Bebe. You're pretty nice when clothes aren't involved." I tell her slyly, smirking. She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Screw you. You may be able to beat me at insults, but when it comes to games," She points to my newest gaming console. "I'm the boss." My smirk disappears.

"It's on, lady."

* * *

Bebe and I have a good three hours of intense gaming. We shriek and curse at each other a lot, getting extra competitive. It's ended up with with both of us standing with the controllers and shoving one another to make either of us mess up. A maid came in earlier and said she needed to clean, but we told her to get the fuck out, not taking our eyes off of the large screen. A few different servants have came in to tell us lunch is ready, but we tell them to piss off as well. They must be desperate to get us out, because they've sent Kenny is as a last resort. "Uh… you guys need to come down to lunch." He says awkwardly, clearly feeling bad about how he went as far as to make me start crying earlier. Bebe sighs, pausing the game.

"Come on, Pip. We can continue this soon enough." She clings to my arm in a friendly manner, smiling nicely. She knows I'm still pretty bummed out. Kenny escorts us down to the room, quickly bolting next to Butters and taking his seat as soon as we reach our destination. I take my seat too, exhaling shakily. Butters glances at me apologetically; I blank him. Bebe stands in front of the queen, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you for having me here, ma'am."

"Think nothing of it, Bebe. You're an old family friend. Go on, sit down." Bebe nods and sits down next to me. I stare at the bowl in front of me. Fruit salad. Nice.

"The good old Browns supply us nicely with our fruit." Kenny comments on everyone's lunches. He's right; Browns are rich from all the food they produce, the Reds from all the beauty and dental products, the Blacks from all the weapons and artillery, and us from the outstanding technology.

"So why are you here in the first place, Bebe? You visited just yesterday." The queen asks after a while of silent eating.

"I wanted to ask Phillip how the meeting was." Bebe states, sipping some water, uncomfortable yet talented with lying. Not even Butters seems to notice her fib; she came to ask what the hell I was up to last night.

"I suppose he didn't have much to tell you, then." I lean back in the chair uncomfortably, stirring the diced fruit around my bowl.

"Sit up," Kenny snaps. "Act your age." I take notice of how he made sure not to say 'act more like an adult', and mouth 'fuck you' when the queen isn't watching. Butters looks down, deciding to scold me for being mean. Bebe also allows me to be in a pissy mood to Kenny, eating leisurely.

"So what did you all actually talk about at the meeting, Phillip? Did seriously nothing interesting come up?" The queen asks, unable to get away from the meeting topic. I shrug.

"Not really."

"Pft, sure. If you consider him yelling at the prince of Black and storming away 'not interesting'." Kenny blurts out before he can stop himself. I slam my fork down and rest my hand on my forehead, glaring at the table. Bebe also sighs ad gives him a look. Even Butters glances at him like 'Was that really necessary?'. The queen blinks, looking at me in outrage. It seems as if the room temperature decreases. Even the servants standing around the perimeter of the room (including Tweek) seem to tense slightly.

"Is this true, young man?" She asks angrily. "Why on Earth did you not say anything? This is a big deal!" Bebe bravely attempts to stand up for me.

"Th-There's really not much to it, your majesty. It was just a silly misun-

"Hold your tongue, young lady." The queen snaps, pointing at her threateningly. "Pip, are you crazy? What happened? Explain." I shake my head, outright refusing and continuing to eat my fruit salad. She can't do anything to me. The queens purses her lips furiously. "Who else was there… ah!" She looks in Tweek's direction. "Come here, child," He nods and scrambles over respectfully. "Tell me what went on." He nods and whispers to her what the misunderstanding was about. As he explains to her quietly, she glares at me. I pretend not to care, and Bebe squeezes my hand under the table, staring at Kenny with a venomous expression. "I see what's happened now. Phillip, you should have just disagreed with the offer instead of storming out since Damien left the decision to you!"

"That makes our country look bad." I try to reason with her.

"Yes, but storming out over such a ridiculous thing makes our country look even worse!" I get the strong urge to facepalm at myself, having never even thought of that. "God, I'd better get in contact with the other rulers. They probably think we're the rudest people ever now!" She stands up and swiftly walks out, muttering to herself about all the hassle. Us youngsters watch her leave, not knowing how to feel. After a while, we just decide to finish eating, and Tweek quietly slinks back to his spot at the side of the room. At least he knows his place.

* * *

Bebe and I play more games for another few hours, but we're both much less enthusiastic after the awkward lunch. At about four, she eventually says that she needs to go home and begin cooking for her mother, and leaves. She shocks me just before she escapes my room, though. As I softly murmur a good bye to her, she turns around and gives me a small hug. "Take care, ok?" She gives me one of her genuine smiles, and proceeds to start her journey home. I flop down on my bed, feeling lonely after five hours of having Bebe here with me. I turn to face the fall, reminiscing my terrible argument with Damien earlier today. He succeeded in hurting my feelings; but I'm sure I hurt him ten fold of that. Especially since he feels… that way about me.

I fiddle with the memory stick still resting in my pocket, thinking back to what was said in it. He sounded so sincere, as if he actually cared. I suddenly frown, ripping the stick out of my pocket and shoving it into my pad, waiting impatiently for the text to appear on the screen. Once it does, I quickly select the voice setting and his voice again, setting it down and listening to it. I make sure the 'repeat' setting is on.

I, the prince of Whites, spend the next hour or so repeatedly listening to an apology written out by Damien, the prince of Black. He said to 'think for myself' so I'll do just that. I'll be unique and do something this unusual. It actually feels pretty good to do something that a normal White prince wouldn't do. It makes me feel special. It makes me feel grown up.

I stare at the ceiling with a blank expression, lying on my back and listening to Damien's apology over and over and _over _again, while fiddling with a stuffed bunny Butters gave to me as a gift a few years ago. After about the millionth time of hearing it, I sigh when it's nearly reached the end. He says all this stuff, trying to sound so nice and respectful, and yet he was so mean to me today, calling me a 'fucking little kid that doesn't know how the world works'. And flipping me the bird without even having the common courtesy to face me. I frown as I hear his confession once again. Why would he even do such things if he liked me, anyway? I close my eyes, trying to think the way a grown up would.

It's hard for me to understand. Damien has always been nothing but polite and respectful to me, and I always caught him glancing at me secretly. Now that I think about it, I guess it was sort of obvious that he likes me; I just didn't pay him enough attention to see. And when he spoke to me last night, even though he was drunk, I know he knew exactly what he was talking about. It must have taken a lot of damn effort to look composed and be sweet to me even though he was that hammered, and I was there so unexpectedly. The way he spoke to me… it was as if he was some kind of old friend I hadn't seen in a while. As if he'd known me for a long time, but never really _spoke _to me. And today, he was careful to be polite and not yell at me the way I was yelling at him; until I criticized him for his love for me.

I shoot up in alarm, finally understanding. Fuck, it's all my fault. He was just trying to explain why he wasn't going to pursue me, and I just got all defensive over it, not even properly thinking about what he was saying. I literally hurt his feelings to the point where he resorted to acting angry with me, since he knew I wasn't going to listen to reason, so he could leave and get away from my furious outbursts about him. He obviously cares about me; he even told me outright that I've broken his heart. God, I'm so _stupid_.

I quickly jump up off the bed, grabbing my coat and getting ready to leave. I stare at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, making sure I look alright. "What am I _doing_…?" I mumble to myself, running out of my bedroom and getting into the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to get underground. I almost sprint out before the doors even fully open, speeding to the living room; there are larger skylights there, and I don't want Tweek to notice me sneaking out again today. He'll blurt it out to someone like Kenny did.

Butters is sleeping on a couch, with a blanket this time. He looks like he's gotten a fever from too much walking around today. I climb onto a large horizontal shelf, not worrying about whether it's going to break or not. Butters hears me clambering about and sits up, dazedly watching me. He blinks, realizing that I'm trying to get one of the large skylights open. "Where are you going?" He asks weakly. I look at him, unable to wipe the excited grin from my face. Nothing can ruin this moment. This moment where I've started to mature. Apologizing and making peace with the kind Damien is my first step.

"I'm going to the border. I need to tell Damien how sorry I am. I need to tell him so many things. Things need to be said!" I answer, yipping happily when the thing finally opens.

"It's four in the morning for them. He probably won't be there." Butters warns me. I shrug, still smiling.

"I'll go into Black and find him then. He needs to hear my apology." Butters opens his mouth to protest, most likely saying it's too cold to go out now, but I climb out and slam the skylight shut before he can say anything, and run towards a fountain. I rummage around for my wallet, finding a coin and chucking it in. I clasp my hands together, wishing for good luck. As I sprint up some stairs and begin to head towards Black territory, I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

"Pip!" I stop dead in my tracks, spinning around quickly. Damien is sitting in his nightclothes on a bench about fifteen feet away. I don't believe it. He's used my own plan before I could go even through with it; he's sneaked into White territory to apologize. But… he's not even at fault! I can't believe how considerate he's being towards me, a prickly White prince that was so cruel to him. I shut my mouth tightly, feeling even more guilty, and slowly walk over, stopping in front of him. Damien gives me a small smile. His expression of a mix of both anxiety and relief. "I… I was wondering if you were going to show up."

It's decided. This person, no matter who he is, can't possibly been an enemy to me. He cares too much.

* * *

**Please review! It really inspires me way more :)**


	6. Peace

I slowly trudge away from the border, more depressed than ever. It got to the point where I actually _yelled_ at Pip; I fucking hate myself. And what's more, I flipped him the goddamn bird. Who am I, Craig? This just sucks. Now Pip hates me even more, and he also knows I like him! I push my way through the trees and bushes, letting myself into the garden. I almost trip over a shrub in the rush, and curse angrily, ripping it out and flinging it onto the nicely cut lawn. A sweet message for the gardener: 'Do your fucking work right.'

I sneak through the back door into the kitchen, seeing nothing but pitch black inside. Stupid blinds; now I can't see anything since my eyes have to adjust. I slowly feel my way over to where I know a blind is. I tug on the rope, pulling it up about halfway. I catch a glimpse of Craig standing right beside me, and nearly piss my freaking pants. "Shit, shit, _shit_, Craig!" I exhale shakily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He scowls, going back to to the counter and sitting on a stool. "What are young doing out of bed, you nitwit?"

"I couldn't sleep." Craig grumbles in a barely audible voice. I glare at him, also sitting down.

"Why in the hell not?" I demand.

"I dreamt about… horrible things." He says, shuddering. I raise an eyebrow, skeptical.

"What things?" Craig suddenly blushes in a bright red colour. Wow, I've never seen that before.

"I'm not telling! But I'll say this; it's your damn fault!"

"Huh? What are you implying?" Craig ignores me and takes a long sip of wine. I stare at it almost longingly. He holds to glass up to me.

"Want a bit?" Fury suddenly overtakes me. Is that what I am? Someone who drinks alcohol when they feel fit, just because they're a little down? Pip obviously didn't like it, and frankly, neither do I. Craig stares in slight confusion as I snatch the glass away and throw it to the other side of the room. It smashes onto the tiled floor loudly, making him frown in disbelief. "Why did you do that?" He asks after a few seconds, hanging his head up.

"…Drinking wouldn't solve anything." I state, huffing.

"Really? Because I actually sort of want to forget; drinking fucking _makes_ me forget!" Craig shouts angrily, flipping me off. I give him the dirtiest look I can muster, and he soon backs down. "Tch, why are you in such a crap mood? And what the hell were you doing out this late?"

"I did what you fucking told me. I went and met the absolutely furious prince of White." My friend's eyes widen, and he smiles hysterically.

"HA! I totally forgot about that. So he was pretty pissed, was he?"

"Like freaking Eric Cartman when we were little and called him fat."

"That bad?"

"Maybe worse." I sigh, burying my head in my arms. Craig snickers at me, resting his head on his hand.

"That's what you get for telling the freaking White prince that you're so desperately in l-

"I wouldn't say that. It's not that severe… yet. I don't know him well enough to be in love with him."

"So it's just some petty crush?"

"I wouldn't call it th-

"And stop saying that shit. You're always like 'I wouldn't call it that' or 'I wouldn't say that'. 'I wouldn't' this, 'I wouldn't' that!"

"Well I _wouldn't_, you dumbass."

* * *

I stay with Craig for a couple of hours (he chase me off when I tease him again about Tweek), then decide to try and sleep a bit. However, I'm unable to manage. I can't stop thinking about my fight with Pip. I should have just told him I was sorry for being stupid and left. But no, I had to give him a damn lecture about maturity and how he acts like he has an IQ of 75.

"Fuck," I leap out of bed after about three hours of tossing and turning, grabbing my coat (it's February, and it's freezing outside), sprinting out of my bedroom door, downstairs, and back to the kitchen. Craig, still there drinking, sits up properly upon seeing me.

"…You're not seriously going out again?"

"I sure as hell am," I answer, arming myself with an amnesia pistol (small laser that zaps the victim and erases their memory from the last two minutes before they were zapped), a tracker (babies have a very small chip injected into them at birth; let's just say there are never any missing people these days. You have to have a special licence to use a tracker, though), and an emergency flare to shoot into the sky in case I'm somehow arrested by the Whites or something. Hopefully a Black would see it and come to my rescue. "And you're not stopping me."

"The prince of Black is a fucking lunatic~!" Craig yells at me as I excitedly run outside. Screw him; he'll have to sort out his loneliness on his own. It isn't my problem. I hesitate when I soon reach the border. If I'm caught by a White, especially since this is day time for them, then Blacks will be even more looked down upon. Maybe even by the Reds and Browns too. Not to mention I'm the prince…

Ah, fuck it, if I get caught, I get caught.

Having come to a pretty dumb decision, I nod to myself, and race towards the land of White. I stop as soon as I get to the more enclosed area, with very pretty fountains, steps, and benches everywhere. I take the tracker out of my coat and search Pip's name. I select it, and the tracker immediately begins beeping slowly, a small red dot flashing at the top of the screen. I scurry around, trying to speed up the beeping. It eventually all blends into one beep, and I glance down at my feet. "So he's right below me, huh?" I murmur to myself, staring. Fuck, if only I had some sort of communication with him. I'm not stupid enough to risk going into - I glance to my left side - one of those skylights. Someone will definitely, definitely see me if I do that.

Sighing, I mope over to the nearest fountain, watching the water flow out from the center. All of a sudden the realization hits me, and I rummage through my pockets, looking for my wallet. "I'm terribly sorry that this isn't your currency," I smile sheepishly, not speaking to anyone, "But if you would bear with it this one time." I chuck a coin into the water with an array of others, wishing that Pip would not hate me any longer, and that he would hopefully come out soon. I sigh, finishing the wish and beginning to loiter around. It's so… bright here. I like it, though. It seems so much happier and lighter than my own country.

I eventually seat myself on a bench and lean back, waiting peacefully for about half an hour. It's funny because Pip's not even going to show up. "Yeah, he's probably busy with one of his frien- oh my God…" I stare at my tracker, which has a now green dot, and is flashing the words 'TARGET IS CLOSE' on the screen. I switch it off and put it away, unable to believe it. I hear footsteps and see none other than Pip running up a small flight of stairs, looking frantic and excited at the same time. As he speeds past me, I shriek his name, worried that he won't hear me. "Pip!" He stops instantly upon hearing my voice, and spins around. He looks so taken aback that I almost burst out laughing at his expression. But then he suddenly looks guilty and stalks over slowly, pausing in front of me. I give the kid a small smile, showing that I bear no ill will towards him. "I… I was wondering if you were going to show up."

…He's taking a long time to answer, and seeing how he's also partly to blame for this ridiculous quarrel, I decide to play a little joke on him. I quickly get on one of my knees and grab his hands in mine, "Oh!" He exclaims as I pull him down slightly.

"Phillip Pirrup, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. There's no one in the world that I want to spend the rest of my life with more than you. You're so beautiful. I obviously don't have a ring right now, but will you marry me?" Pip stares at me for a few seconds, too shocked to speak, but just before I'm about to tell him I'm joking, he begins to respond.

"Oh yes, of course I will!" Ok, now it's my turn to be stunned into silence. My mouth drops open, and I'm trying to find the words to say, but Pip suddenly takes a step back, pointing at me hysterically. "_HA_! GOTCHA!" It still takes me a few seconds to process it. Son of a bitch, the kid make the joke backfire on me.

"Holy shit…" I smirk at him, exhaling shakily. My God, I actually thought he was serious there. "That was good," He nods, laughing hard. "That was so fucking good." I laugh as well, patting my knee.

"I _was_ kidding about the proposal thing, you know." I reassure him, as our laughter begins to fade.

"Of course I know. Why else do you think I pretended to accept?" I shrug, still smiling. "Are you going to ask me again in the future?" He asks calmly, sitting down on the bench next to me. I think for a few seconds, not particularly fazed by the question. Pip is one of those people I'm just comfortable speaking to about almost anything.

"Hmph, I'm not sure. Do you want me to?" Pip smiles, shaking his head.

"No, I don't feel that way."

"Of course," I nod in agreement, feeling sort of disappointed. "That's completely normal."

"But in all honesty," Pip's expression turns to one of utmost seriousness. "I'm very sorry for how I acted earlier. I was very inconsiderate towards you. You've made such an effort to be kind and not hurt my feelings all this time."

"It wasn't that hard." I try to make him feel less guilty. "I guess it's automatic for the person you like." Pip nods.

"Maybe," He thinks for a few seconds. "I've never liked anyone though."

"What, not even when you were little?"

"Nope."

"Heh, you and Craig should confide in each other. Neither of you like anyone." Pip looks surprised.

"But he's very good looki…" I give Pip a depressed glance, "Y-YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING TOO! No, it's just, if he's so good looking, how does he not have anyone?"

"He says everyone he meets is 'stupid'."

"I can imagine that. Especially towards Tweek." I frown, trying to remember Craig actually saying that about the kid. I chuckle to myself. I have a good memory. I remember all my conversations with Craig.

"…Craig's not once brought Tweek up in a conversation. It's always me. He's also never insulted Tweek unless he's denying something."

"Huh? Why?" I shake my head, not answering.

"So who does _Tweek_ like?" I ask casually.

"No one that I know of. But if he did like someone, it would probably be Kenny, his childhood friend."

"Kenny McCormick? I remember him from when I was little. Smart fellow." Pip's gaze hardens slightly. Well, it's been made clear to me that he doesn't like Kenny much.

"You could say that." He mumbles.

"He'd better steer clear of Craig when Tweek is concerned, that's all I know." I shrug, standing up. Pip looks worried.

"Are you, uh, leaving?" He asks, trying not to look let down.

"No," I turn around and face him, clasping my hands together. "I wanted to properly apologize for what I said to you earlier today. I said you were a stupid kid, but it seems that in," I frown, having forgotten my watch. Pip quickly uses the one inscribed on his hand for me to see. I read the neon-yellow numbers and nod. "That in six hours you have matured a lot. You can be very 'grown up' when you put your mind to it."

"I think I'll try harder to be more like that from now on, if I do say so myself." I pat Pip on the shoulder in an encouraging way, smiling.

"Go for it. Right now, you sure don't act like a kid, so keep it up." Pip thinks for a few seconds.

"You said you weren't going to pursue me earlier because I act like a kid. What about now?"

"…As easy as it would be to sweep you off your feet, prince of White," He smirks at me slyly, a 'yeah right' expression on his face. "I think it would be more befitting for both of us if we just started of as friends," I pat the boy on the head, smiling tenderly. "Alright?"

"If you say so." Pip shrugs, standing up as well.

"Well then, as a fresh start between us," I reach through my collar, pulling out my silver five-sided star pendant that all Blacks are made to wear, undoing it from my neck. I dangle it in front of him. "Here you are." He stares at it, an eyebrow raised. "You must know what I'm talking about." Pip takes a few minutes to think, before letting out a loud 'Oh!' in realization and pulling his out as well. We hastily switch them, for it is extremely bad if a Black and a White are caught doing this. Switching pendants is the ultimate sign of love between two people. It doesn't have to be romantic. It can be as friends, or in a brotherly, or in a sisterly way. There really aren't boundaries. You're only meant to do it once. But it's probably been a damn long while since it's happened between a White and a Black.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it." Pip says, securing it around his neck and smiling.

"Make sure no one sees it," I warn, doing the same thing with his golden pendant. "Or you're in trouble." Pip giggles.

"Yes I know." My eyes widen when I see Kenny behind him. I rip out my amnesia gun.

"PRINCE!? WHAT ARE YO-

I zap him in the chest before he can even finish his sentence. He drops to the ground, unconscious. Pip glances at me in alarm. "It's just an amnesia gun, Pip," I stare at Kenny, twirling it in my hand. "I knew I was going to need it."

"Is he hurt?" Pip asks, frowning at him cautiously.

"He's fine. He'll wake up in ten minutes; won't remember the last two minutes before he was shot." I explain, tucking my pendant into Pip's shirt. "I must go now, and my sleep schedule is going to be so fucked up right now, but whatever. I'll be seeing you very soon, alright?" Pip nods as I compose myself, ready to leave again. "Leave Kenny here. All that matters is that he doesn't know you were talking to me."

"He'll guess!" Pip protests, looking unsure.

"Just deny it. He can't prove anything, can he?" He shakes his head. "Okay, goodbye for now. Be good." I wave to him as I hurriedly walk away. I manage to make it to the border before the sadness gets the better of me, and my mouth begins to wobble. I laugh at myself as some tears begin to fall, feeling ridiculously stupid. Damn it all! I _willingly_ did this. We're just friends, and that's how it is. We even switched our pendants on it. Nothing can change now. It was my choice to go through with it…

…but I see now that it's not going to mend my broken heart in the least.

* * *

Well, tonight sucked. I passed out during breakfast, even falling out of my chair. They let me sleep for two hours, but then decided that I needed to be awake for those dreaded lessons. And for some strange reason, they chose Wendy to come and wake me up. And oh yes, she woke me up all right. She woke me up by splashing cold water on my damn face. Lessons. Craig and I sitting there like statues, neither of us wanting to be there. Why the fuck should we bother? We've done it all already! During lunch, Stan 'accidentally' spilled his drink on me (he's still pissed because I dismissed him at the breakfast party, the little ass) and Craig wasn't around either. He said he was busy. I was annoyed at him, so I teased him about Tweek again by saying 'Aw, you're too distracted by Tweek, aren't you?'. He got pretty mad, let's put it that way. I spent the early morning sneaking out and visiting Token, but he was out, so I spent time chatting with Nichole instead. She said I was an easy person to talk to, and she even made me some dinner to eat with her. I think she felt lonely without anyone around. Token misunderstood when he came home and told me to get out. Ah, whatever. He wouldn't believe something if it _fell_ on him. I was swarmed by a group of girls as I was walking home, and was forced to smile and give them all autographs. The best part was when I finished, because one of them asked, "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I'm currently very intrigued by a very pretty boy." That sure wiped the grins from their faces. Everyone was in the middle of dinner when I finally arrived back. My mother commanded me to sit down as I passed by, but I grumbled something about having already eaten. I really don't care what I said. One of the young cleaning ladies, Esther, hadn't dried the floor yet, so I slipped and fell on the way to my room. She shrieked and tried to run over to my aid, but also ended up falling. We stared at each other for a few moments, before smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, prince. I should have put a caution sign or something." She apologized, standing up and slowly wading over to me. I waved her off and pushed myself up. "Oh man, you've gotten your trousers wet." She hung her head, ashamed.

"You've gotten your _dress_ wet," I stated, shrugging. "You're no less important than I am, so it's doesn't matter. Just try this floor ASAP, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Esther mumbled, humiliated. I sighed, staggering away. Poor girl.

Now I'm trying to go to sleep early (it's seven in the morning), and I'm hearing deafening ramming against my door. Oh fucking wonderful. "What!?" I shriek, sitting up.

"Unlock your door!" Craig shouts, beginning to kick on it.

"I'm trying to sleep! Go away!"

"This early? You wimp!"

"Just piss off, Craig! I don't have time for your crap."

"The queen of White called your dad," I sigh, getting up and unlocking the door, too curious now. "She said she had no idea about that ruckus at the meeting. She said she wanted us all to meet and for you and Pip to make a public apology to each other."

"When?"

"Tomorrow evening. So you'd better be up and ready to go by seven. It's morning for the others, so they're gonna get more and more tired as time goes by."

"Speaking of apologies," I smirk at a suspicious Craig. "You're going to apologize to Tweek." He smiles.

"Heh…what?" Craig's smirk vanishes when he sees that I'm serious. "No fucking way! I'm not saying sorry to that littl-

"Frankly Craigy, you have no choice. If you don't, then I'm cutting your salary in half."

"I don't care! It's not like I'm saving up for anything."

"What about when you leave here, stupid?"

"Why would I leave? My job is to accompany you, and you aren't leaving, so why would I?"

"I'm talking about when you marry and have children." Craig wavers.

"I don't plan to do that." He declares, folding his arms and slouching childishly. "I don't see myself with anyone."

"Tweek, Token and I are the only things you find some entertainment in, right? Well, Token is marrying soon enough, and so will I, and Tweek's in a different colour, so-

"That White is _nothing_ to me!" Craig says defensively.

"Are you saying you don't like fighting with him?"

"Well no,"

"So you _do_ like fighting with him."

"…I'm not saying that, either."

"Admit it, Craig. He's something you strive to argue with, and thus he's something you live for. But as I was saying, he's a White. So you should find someone to love, instead of relying on us 'entertainers'."

"I have plenty of time for that crap."

"You're seventeen, Craig. Token is your age and he's already getting married."

"But Token's different. He rushes into that stuff because of money, and because his parents pressure him. If he was like me, then he would be way more laid back!"

"Yes, well, he _isn't_ like you. He's responsible. You should use him as an example, you stubborn piece of crap." Craig scowls, giving me the finger and strolling out with his hands in his pockets. "SHUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!" He turns around in mid-step and does as I say, his icy glare not affecting me in the least.

Asshole.

* * *

"Ok, Damien, you ready to go to Purple?" My mother asks as I stumble into the main entrance of the building. I've literally just woken up; my hair is sticking up in random places, the tie I'm wearing is crooked, and one of my boots isn't laced up properly. "Oh God…" She pulls out a comb (one of the many random things she always decides to keep handy) and begins to make an attempt to make my hair look more sensible. She gestures to Kevin, a servant, to come and lace my boot up properly. I glare at a snickering Wendy and Stan. Who the fuck do they think they are? I'm the important one, so they should respect me a lot more than they usually do. As my mother finishes with my hair, she begins straightening up my tie, making me sigh in aggravation. Are we ever going to leave?

My mom and Kevin eventually finish, releasing me. "Finally we can go now. Jeez brother, be ready next time." Wendy says smugly, making me stick my tongue out.

"That's enough, Wendy! Be nice to your _older_ brother!" Dad makes sure to put emphasis on the word 'older' so Wendy gets the message. Flushed in embarrassment at the prospect of being told off, she glares at me the entire journey. Longest hour of my life. I practically die of joy when I see Pip waiting for us at the station, though I'm a little disappointed that the other rulers, princes, and some of their friends are there as well. He gives me a shy smile when he sees me. I'm unable to smile back, because Stan's watching me, and he'll blab to everyone if he sees me smiling at the prince of White.

Pip's mother and my dad reluctantly shake hands, but all the other rulers are more or less alright to each other. Everyone has brought their own share of company. My whole family came, which annoys me, along with Craig. The queen of White has brought Pip of course, as well as Tweek and that Kenny McCormick guy. Eric and his mother have got a dude named Clyde and Nelly again. Kyle's mother has only let Kyle bring Ruby. She's really strict with him. I guess it doesn't matter much, because he's very fond of Craig's sister.

A host from Purple has come to meet us all. "Ah, please everyone, this way." She's acting extra careful since the actual rulers are present this time, not just the princes. It's not really a long walk before we reach the city centre.

"I'm hungry," Craig mumbles, unable to have had breakfast, like the rest of us.

"Hush, Craig," My mother warns, "We're getting breakfast, erm, dinner there." He huffs, not wanting to wait. Unlike the usual times where we would all be lead to a conference room, we're lead to the main hall in the building. It's been made very pretty and decorated for our arrival. There's even fancy music playing. The Purple woman leads us all in, smiling anxiously.

"There are refreshments around, so please help yourselves until dinner is completely prepared in about half an hour. Um," She glances at my dad and Pip's mom. "You may make your announcements when you want." She quickly leaves, afraid for her damn life. Eric and I edge away from the main doorway and allow her through, staring. I also see Craig and Tweek glaring at each other the entire time, not taking notice of anything else. Man, they're angry at each other.

"Alright, everyone can chat for the time being. Go on," My dad shoos everyone off, turning around to speak with the other rulers. Probably about something important.

As all of us youngsters start to separate and get different drinks, I shoot over to Pip immediately. "What do you want to drink, prince of White?" I ask jokingly. He pretends to think.

"For starters, you can go over there and get me some damn white wine." I nod, beginning to walk towards the table with a shitload of wine on it, Pip right beside me. Craig follows, his eyes narrowed. I get a red wine for him.

"Get a load of this. He's going to get so pissed," I whisper to Pip. "Hey, you see the guy with the golden hair, Craig? His name's Kenny." I tell him, turning us all around and pointing to Kenny, who's with Tweek at the other side of the room. "Pip here reckons Tweek likes him."

"Why the hell would I care about something like that!?" Craig instantly shrieks, more defensive than ever.

"Oh, no reason." I see Pip frowning towards them, and look as well. I'm actually a bit taken aback when I see Kenny and Stan both on the floor, having somehow crashed into each other. Tweek helps Kenny up, before beginning to point at Stan accusingly. I don't know what he's saying.

"Ruby," I stop her as she walks past. "What are they saying?" She glances in their direction, reading their lips. She quickly puts her drinks down writes me a note with actual paper, ripping it off and giving it to me.

**The White is blaming your brother for walking into the other White. They're arguing over who's fault it is. They're starting to insult each other's colours now.**

She walks away with the two drinks, towards a waiting Kyle. I eye Craig, who's staring at Stan arguing with Tweek. His eyes widen as Stan claps him on the head, his mouth dropping open slightly. "What, Craig? Did you think that you were the only one who's allowed to hit Tweek?" I snicker when he ignores me. Kenny separates the two of them, sighing. He must have apologized or something, because Stan begrudgingly comes over to us, while Kenny begins to tell Tweek off.

"What the fuck was that about? Why'd you do that?" Craig demands, trying not to sound too irritated. I smile and sip my wine, ready to enjoy this. Pip also shoots me a knowing smile.

"He was being a smartass! How could I not start arguing with him? Stupid Whites." My mood immediately changes.

"**Hold your fucking tongue, brother**!" I snap ferociously, gesturing to Pip. He doesn't really look that offended. Stan indeed shuts up, but Craig doesn't.

"…But he's the White _I_ argue with!" Craig says, glaring at Stan in outrage.

"So?" Stan looks puzzled.

"So that White is mine to hit, not yours! He's _mine_!"

"You act as if Tweek's some sort of possession. Tweek can argue with who the hell he wants, Craig. He isn't your freaking property." I scold him, frowning slightly. Craig redirects his glower from Stan to me.

"Shut up. You're crazy. He's absolutely nothing!" With that in mind, he stalks off towards Clyde and Eric, fists clenched. I give Pip an apologetic look, waving Stan off. He sighs and goes over to our family.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I tell Pip softly.

"No, it's fine. Does Craig like Tweek or something?" I snicker at the thought.

"I wouldn't say that. He just… feels like he's the only one Tweek should argue with, because Tweek is so unique. He doesn't like to see others around him. Tweek is like his own private entertainment."

"Does that mean he cares when it concerns Tweek?"

"What?" I blink in confusion.

"If Craig didn't care, then he would be apathetic towards Tweek, wouldn't he?"

"That's true, I suppose." I shrug.

"And why in the hell did you ask Ruby what they were saying?" I raise an eyebrow, but then remember Pip has been too dense to notice that Ruby can't hear.

"She's good at reading lips because she's a deaf-mute." I break it to him bluntly, sipping my wine again. Pip nearly drops his own glass in shock. "She also happens to be Craig's sister."

"_Really_?" Pip stares over my shoulder at the girl, mesmerized.

"She knows you don't like her. How about we go and you introduce yourself? I'm sure it would make her very happy." Pip nods, and we walk over at a leisurely pace towards Kyle and Ruby, who are staring at the ceiling, admiring the decoration.

"Um," Kyle looks at Pip, but Ruby keeps staring upwards. After seeing Pip glance at his company, Kyle shakes Ruby's shoulder, and she looks ahead immediately. "Hello, Kyle."

"Hey." He greets, unsure of what's going on.

"I'd like to meet her properly." Pip states. Kyle nods.

"Oh, go ahead. She's a bit shy, so sorry you haven't been properly introduced before." Pip shakes his head, indicating that it isn't her fault.

"Hello, my name is Phillip Pirrup, but I like people to call me Pip." He says gently. She scribbles a note for him without even looking at the paper, smiling peacefully, and gives it to him. He reads it and nods. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby. Let's talk again soon, alright?" She nods, looking the most eager I've ever seen her. As Pip and I are about to leave again, I quickly tell her something.

"Craig's too embarrassed to talk to you. It'd be best if you spoke to him first." I spin around and stroll away with Pip, enjoying Kyle's confused expression. He doesn't understand how the fuck Pip and I are getting along so well, and it's pretty freaking funny.

* * *

About five minutes before dinner is brought out, the rulers call us all over for the big announcement Even Kenny and I, who are extremely intelligent, have absolutely no idea what it is. "All of our countries have at least one bad relationship with another. It's impacted our people and even ourselves, and the four of us think it's time to do something about it." Pip's mom says.

"Traditions can't change," I state, being the pessimist I am.

"Over time, Damien," My dad says sharply. "We've decided to begin working on it. We want Reds and Browns to stop hating each other, and more, Blacks and Whites."

"But Reds and my people are so different!" Eric exclaims. "There's no way we could ever remotely understand each other! You're crazy thinking we can do this."

"Eric," His mom says, "We're going to slowly get you all used to the other colours, and then hopefully all the civilians will follow the example of their rulers." Eric 'pfts', obviously not convinced.

"How do you plan to do that?" Kenny asks seriously.

"We're going to get all you princes, and one of each of your friends, to stay in one kingdom every week for one night. And I'm sorry to the Blacks, but you'll have to bear with the time difference." I sigh. Does this mean I have to sleep during the night now? Great… "You will share a room with your enemy. Pip & Damien will have to share," I cheer internally, "And their two friends will have to share with each other. The same with Kyle and Eric. And their company." Kyle and Eric glance at each other, appalled.

"Phillip," The White queens suddenly says. "Choose either Kenny or Tweek to be with you during this." Pip thinks for a moment, then says Tweek's name. Tweek smiles at him thankfully. He must have crappy work or something. Kenny also looks relieved.

"Damien, now you choose." My dad says. I snicker. Craig shoots me a frantic look, but I say his name anyway. _AHAHAHA_! That'll teach the prick to be smart with me, his damn employer. He has to stay with his lovely friend Tweek now. Eric and Kyle end up choosing Nelly and Ruby, considering they're both girls and it would be more comfortable for them to share a room. Not to mention they actually somewhat get along.

"This is the best fucking moment of my life." I murmur to myself, snickering at such an unusual situation.

* * *

Dinner is pretty awkward. No one really has the guts to start up a conversation at a table with seventeen people eating. No, make that sixteen. Wendy left just before it was served, saying she wanted to take pictures of the nice scenery here. I'm seated next to Craig; right across from us are Pip and Tweek. The two arch enemies are mouthing off to each other without making a sound, somehow able to understand what the other is saying. Pip is staring at Tweek strangely, trying to eat. I'm watching Ruby, who is reading Tweek and Craig's silent argument intently, knowing what the words are. She grins every now and then, so they're probably throwing pretty good insults to each other. But all of a sudden, her eyes widen immensely. I frown and look back at Tweek and Craig. They both stand up abruptly (making everyone at the table pause with their eating and stare in confusion), grab their drinks, and throw the contents at each other at exactly the same time. Pip and I's mouths drop open. A few other people gasp. "Oh my God," Eric says, actually looking surprised. Kenny facepalms, before quickly taking action and putting his hand on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek manages to tear his gaze away from Craig to look at him. Craig had red wine, and Tweek is obviously wearing white, so his shirt is stained red. Kenny stands up and guides him outside of the hall, towards a bathroom, I suppose.

Craig's fucking lucky; Tweek was only drinking water. After a few more minutes of silent eating, my dad clears his throat. "Yes, I got it, dad. Come on, you fool." I stand up, dragging Craig with me by the collar. "You've got two things to apologize to Tweek for now, Craig." I warn him as we exit the hall.

"He owes _me_ an apology, that little dick!" Craig seethes.

"What did he say?"

"We were arguing, and I said 'I hate you Whites more than anything' and he actually said 'Isn't your mother a White?'. And then I just told him to go fuck himself… and we threw our drinks on each other."

"However wrong what he said was, you didn't need to fucking empty your glass of red wine onto him, idiot." I sigh, humiliated.

"He should be the one apologizing to me." Craig says, trying to make it sound logical.

"You keep telling yourself that," I exhale as we reach the bathroom. "Wait outside, you stupid fuck." I push the door open and go in, blinking slowly at the scene.

"Why did you guys have to do that!? This is so difficult to get off! At this rate, I'm going to have to soak your entire shirt." Kenny grumbles, trying to wash Tweek's shirt.

"It's ok, Kenny! My jacket's still in the coat room." A shirtless Tweek tries to reassure him, feeling stupid. They notice me and stare.

"Oh, uh, I want to apologize for my friend's behavior. I'm terribly sorry, Tweek."

"…" He doesn't answer, so Kenny does.

"_I'm_ very sorry for this kid's behavior as well. He'd better not act up again, or prince is going to be very angry." I nod, my gaze softening upon the mention of Pip. Kenny unfortunately notices. "Damien, how do you feel about prince?"

"Uh, I-

"Damien, what the hell's taking you so long?" Craig comes barging in, making me spin around in alarm. Shit, Craig thinks Tweek likes Kenny, and if sees him now… "Damien, answer m- the fuck?" He glowers at Kenny automatically. Kenny ignores Craig's look like a good sport and continues cleaning the shirt, while Tweek narrows his eyes at the latter.

"Craig, let's go."

"Wait, wh-

"I said let's _go_, Craig." I say sharply. He turns around and follows me out, pissed off. He knows that he can't fuck with me when I talk to him in that tone of voice.

* * *

"You two need to shake hands and then kiss each other on the cheek as a sign of peace. You understand?" The Purple woman says to Pip and I, looking anxious. I'm over the moon. Dude, I get to kiss Pip on the cheek without even having to worry. It's like a dream come true.

"Yeah." - "Yup."

"And don't get into any fights out there! Almost the entire kingdom of Purple has come to watch. That's a thousand people! Not to mention this is being broadcasted to the other kingdoms."

"Couldn't you have told us a bit _earlier_?" Pip asks icily. I nod in agreement. Even for me, this is a little sudden.

"I know it's sudden, your highnesses, but it needs to be done. Your parents agreed."

"I don't have parents," Pip states, beginning to walk out. I quickly jog after him. Whoever the television host is hastily jumps up and greets us from the other side of the stage.

"Ah, there they are! The prince of White, Phillip Pirrup, and the prince of Black, Damien Thorn!" The crowd cheers, excited upon seeing such important people. "How are you two?"

"As fine as we could ever be, sir." I respond boredly. Pip looks sort of alarmed at how many people there are. I can just see it in his eyes; it'd be best if we got this over with.

"I hear you boys are planning to ally?"

"…We're planning to stop hating each other if that's what you mean."

"Ah, yes of course." The man faces the audience, smiling. "Behold, Phillip and Damien making _peace_ between each other." I roll my eyes and smile, turning to an already grinning Pip.

"May our friendship start here at this very moment, for this terrible thing has gone on long enough." I tell him kindly.

"And may the hatred between our countries begin to attempt to make the hatred cease to exist." He replies.

Pip and I confidently stick each of our right hands out and shake on it. But I know what the crowd is really waiting for. The peace signs. God, it's easy to do with Wendy, but it makes me want to faint with Pip. Seeing as I'm the older and taller one, I'll have to go first. "Sorry about this," I whisper, slowly pressing my lips on his burning cheek. He's just as embarrassed as I am to do this in front of everyone. I pull away so people don't realize I've lingered as long as possible. He closes his eyes and does the same thing to me. I stare ahead to the other end of the stage, depressed that this isn't for real. It's taking all my strength not to crush Pip in a loving hug right now. As he hesitantly pulls away, the crowd remains silent.

"…IT HAS BEEN DONE!" The host exclaims, amazed that nothing bad happened and we actually went through with it. In a way, I'm sort of amazed too. The crowds whoops loudly, and Pip and I quickly leave, eager to get away from the deafening noise. My mother hugs me as soon as she catches me in her range of sight.

"Congratulations, Damien! I know it's hard for you! Good boy!" I eye Pip's mom doing the same thing, smiling and patting his head. He's still sort of pink, staring at the floor. I notice all the Browns and Reds have left already. Kenny, Stan, and Wendy are gone too.

"Where is everyone?" Pip asks, reading my mind.

"Ah, they left already. It's getting late. And dear Kenny said he needed to give Butters another dose of medicine. But I would like to stay a bit longer and have some time with the king and queen of Black. Do you want to go ahead?"

"Yes. Come on, Tweek. We're going to the station." Tweek nods and follows him like a little soldier.

"Craig, we're going with them. Come on." I pull my scowling friend along with me, trying to catch up with the Whites. Pip and I are completely fine with walking next to each other, but Craig & Tweek feel the need to stare impolitely at each other the _entire_ time.

I suddenly hear a familiar shriek as we're walking a brightly-lit street. "Ah, no! Stop it!" I stop and turn to see on the other side of the road there is a lard pillar; Wendy is stuck on a platform attached to it, about twenty feet up. A group of Purple men are ogling her, trying to look up her dress and jeering.

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I scream furiously, storming over. The others exchange glances and follow shortly. They just about crap their pants when they see who I am.

"Your majesty, we-

"I don't want to hear it! Get away, now! I have a good mind to get you all arrested! _Go_!" I shoo them off angrily, and they scamper away like frightened dogs. I direct my anger from them to Wendy. "What the hell are you doing up there, sister!?"

"I-I was taking a picture of the scenery from up here, but I dropped the remote that made this thing come down," We take notice of a smashed object on the ground. "So I'm stuck up here." We all stare upwards, wondering how to get her down.

"Jump. I'll catch you." Craig says in a monotone voice, holding his arms out half-heartedly. I clap him on the head.

"Don't be stupid. We need a ladder or somethi- AHA!" I peek behind the pillar and indeed see a ladder obviously there for emergencies such as these. Craig helps set it up and keep it still as I begin to climb it. "You'd better have gotten a good photo out of this." I mutter as I reach around her and position her on my right arm and shakily begin to climb back down. She clings to my shoulders, nodding. Thank goodness I'm strong. "Don't be so stupid again, alright? It burdens me!" I snap. She nods again, ashamed. "Now let's all fucking go home."

We soon resume our journey to the station, none of us in a very good mood. As we're about to cross a bridge above a small, shallow, artificial river decorated with tiles that have different shades of purple, Tweek decides to complain. "This has been the worst night of my life."

"Shut up, Tweek." Pip tells him off, rolling his eyes.

"Getting friggin' red wine thrown all over me…" Tweek glances nastily at Craig. Craig loses his temper in no time at all.

"Oh, boohoo! You're such a baby. It's all come off now, thanks to your beloved _Kenny_!" I sigh irritably at him bringing Kenny up. How childish.

"At least you just had water splashed on you, d-dick!" Tweek shouts, pissing Craig off even more. Oh man, something's going to happen.

"You want water!? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING WATER!" Before I can stop him, Craig lunges at Tweek (intent on shoving him into the river), but he dodges. It ends up being Pip, who was walking next to Tweek, who's pushed off the platform.

"MY PRINCE!" Tweek screams, trying to grab him before he falls in. Pip lands in the water with a loud splash. Tweek looks at Craig and I, outraged. "You beasts! How dare you!"

"It's your fault for mouthing off! Maybe you shouldn't talk such crap next time!" Craig argues. Honestly, I want to punch him so hard right now. But Pip is the first priority. I get on my knees and reach out for him, but he remains sitting in the water, glowering. He thinks I'm alright with stuff like this because Craig is my friend. I flush since some of his clothes are now transparent. Thank God his pants are leather.

"I apologize for the actions of my friend. He will be thoroughly," I shoot Craig a venomous look. "_Punished_ when we get home. But for the time being, allow me to help you out of this river. You will catch a cold in no time at all."

"No, my prince! Let me! He cannot be trusted!" Tweek tries to knee me away, but Pip stops him by holding up his hand.

"Tweek, step back. If you harm the prince of Black, only more trouble will come out of it. And calm the heck down. This water is only knee-deep, for Christ's sake." I take hold of Pip's hands and help him stand, before hauling him out.

"Sorry, prince." Craig mumbles, feeling like an idiot for doing something like this to someone so important.

"You're going to get soaked, brother." Wendy remarks, since I haven't put Pip down.

"So be it. Come on, everyone. It's getting colder here by the second."

"You can seriously put me down. I can walk." Pip tells me in a barely audible voice. I give him a desperate look, and he immediately shuts his mouth.

Pip is practically frozen by the time we get to the station. He gets on the train (a fucking fast train that floats and goes 300 miles per hour) that goes towards White and smiles. "Sorry. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. I'll… see you next week." I bid farewell to him, smiling softly. Tweek goes inside immediately since it's warm, but Pip pauses at the door. He spins around and puts his hand just above his heart (where my pendant rests), smiling hesitantly. I nearly fall flat on my face upon seeing Pip do such a thing towards me. I shakily raise my hand up and do the same thing to him, touched. He nods, finally going in. What we just did can only be done between two people that have traded pendants. It's so difficult to describe what is being said between us… I suppose it can roughly translate to 'I care about you' or 'I'm thinking of you right now' or 'You're in my heart at this moment'.

Doing it with Pip is like a dream come true.


End file.
